Konoha Host Club
by StereoxHearts
Summary: Konoha Host Club, rival of Ouran Host Club has just recieved a new maid! Will Hinata be able to handle her duty as being only the maid? Or will the Hosts think of her as something more meaningful than that. Naruto.x.Ouran fanfic FIRST ONE! *ON HIATUS*
1. You're the New Maid

**Konoha Host Club.**

**Chapter One.

* * *

**

A group of four girls were eating lunch in the cafeteria of Konoha Academy. One of most high class and richest schools in Tokyo. That and Ouran, Konoha's rival school. Each of the girls had first class lunches on their tray, well all of them except for the youngest and smallest one Hinata Hyuuga.

Now why would a rich girl not be able to buy a first class meal? Because her father had disinherited her for her low grades. She was one of those girls who, no matter how hard they tried, couldn't grasp the concept of studying. But boy she tried.

"Excuse me guys but I'm going to the library." Hinata excused herself from the table.

"Your dad is really making you work hard, huh Hinata?" Ino said placing her elbow on the table as she rested her head in the palm of her hand. Hinata smiled sheepishly and nodded.

Sakura smiled at Hinata. "Do you want me to come with you?" She asked. Hinata shook her hand.

"No thank you. I'm fine. But thank you for offering." Hinata responded politely. Sakura, along with Ino, squealed and embraced the small girl into a hug.

"Hinata you're so cute~!" They chorused together. Tenten's sweat dropped at she watch her friends act like idiots once again. Hinata smiled wearily as she let her friends embrace her. Once they got off, she picked up her things, waved goodbye and headed towards the library.

----------------------------------------------

Hinata was definitely not a great navigator. She started regretting telling Sakura not to join her. She was almost completely lost. Two months of this school and you would think she'd know where everything was, but still she did not. She sighed in defeat and turned towards a door on the right. She looked at it. It looked like the library door, but then again a lot of the doors in the school looked the same. She took a deep breath and then opened it.

At bright light flashed in her face. She squinted until it dimmed down. She made out two figures. Both of them were familiar but one of them was in her class.

"We're closed!" The taller and older looking one scolded at her. He had long blond hair and if it wasn't for his voice, she probably would've mistook him for a guy. Hinata jumped at the sharpness of his voice. She bowed politely.

"I-I'm s-so sorry!" She apologized. "I-I w-was just looking for the um…"

The younger blond boy pointed at her. "I know you!" He called out. Hinata stared at him. She knew him too. Naruto Uzumaki was his name, he was one of the popular boys in her grade, the ones that hung out with Sasuke Uchiha. The 'God' of the freshmen class.

The taller blond stared at Naruto funny. "You do?" He inquired.

Naruto nodded. "She's in my class. She's one of Sakura-chan's friends."

Hinata's head dropped in defeat. Was that what she was known as? One of Sakura's friends? That's a promising title. Though she can't blame him. Unlike Sakura and Ino she wasn't the type to stick out in a crowd.

"So you're a freshman hm." Hinata felt a breath caress her neck. She looked over her shoulder to see the older blonde boy, she was pretty sure he was an upperclassmen now, invading her personal bubble.

"A-Ano… s-senpai…" She stuttered nervously.

Her senpai smirked as he went to the front of her and pulled her into the room as he placed her body on his. "Don't be shy hm. Your senpai won't hurt you."

"A-Ano…" Hinata was about to faint.

"Oi." A voice called out. All three of them turned their attention toward the direction that they heard the sound from and saw a red-head that looked about the same age as the oldest boy standing there with no expression on his face.

"Deidara…" He said calm and coolly. "Stop harassing her. We're closed remember."

"Aww Sasori… you want to always ruin all the fun hm." Deidara complained as he let go of the light headed Hyuuga girl. She fell to her knees and closed her eyes as if she were about to faint, causing Naruto to run over to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked trying to keep her body up. Hinata opened her eyes and stared right in Naruto eyes. His body and face were so close, just like the boy before. She jumped up and back in fear. She felt herself bump into something as she did so and turned around to see what it was. She looked and saw a vase that seemed to be flying off the stand she hit by accident. She reached out trying to save it but it was too late.

**CRASH!**

Sasori and Deidara who were arguing looked over, Naruto's gaze never changed and Hinata wished she could've died right then and there.

"Oooh~" Deidara and Naruto chorused together. Hinata gasps and places her hand over her mouth.

"I'm SO sorry!" Hinata apologized. She grabbed the pieces of the floor and looked at them sorrowfully as the lied there in her hands. "I c-can't…"

"What's going on out here?" Another voice questioned. Everyone, except Sasori, turned their head to see who that voice came from.

Hinata looked up as well to see her eyes meet with the one and only Itachi Uchiha. 'God' of Konoha Academy. So technically, even though Sasuke was 'God' of the freshmen, he was 'Prince' of the entire school.

"U-Uchiha-senpai…" Hinata recognized. He looked at her with no anger showing.

"Sasori…" he called his friends over. "Who is this girl?"

Sasori stared at the girl. "Hinata Hyuuga. Heir to the Hyuuga Corporation that does a great deal of business with your family's company." Sasori informed. He was the type who knew everything about everyone. It could get kind of spooky. Some even liked to call him a stalker, but girls swooned over him. He was too calm and cool to be a stalker.

"I see, why is she here?"

"Deidara let her in."

Itachi sent a look to Deidara. Deidara, not making eye contact, looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh my lord how time does fly!" He said with a goofy, fake smile plastered on his face. "I need to get to class early today. One more late and that's a detention. See you Sasori!" He said as he scurried frantically out the door. Naruto shook his head at the pitiful sight. Itachi turned his focus back to Sasori, pretending to ignore Deidara recent scene.

"What happened?"

"She broke your grandmother's vase." Sasori explained.

"Is it fixable?"

"I'm sure Deidara and Sai would be able to fix it up. But it would cost some money."

"How much?"

"About this much." He said showing him the addition he already started and concluded on the piece of paper. Itachi took it and nodded.

"Hinata-san." Itachi called her. Hinata jumped up and looked at him. "Can you come here please?" She nodded, placing the broken pieces of the vase on the stand from where they were originally and headed over to Itachi.

"You broke the vase?" He questioned her again.

She looked at him shyly and nodded. "I'm s-so sorry!" She apologized again. "I promise! I'll pay to get it fixed and everything! I'm really sorry!" She kept apologizing.

Itachi gave her a reassuring smile. "It's alright Hinata-san. I'm glad we're on the same page. This is how much it'll take to get it done." He said handing her the piece of paper. Hinata took it and stared at the cost.

Her eyes widened. 'That's a lot of zeros.' She noted in her head.

"Ano… U-Uchiha-senpai. I can't a-afford this." She told him. Itachi looked at her curiously.

"Why not?" He questioned.

"Y-You see, because of my low g-grades m-my father d-disinherited me. S-So right now I h-have to make m-my own m-money and I-I don't seem to h-have a job at the m-moment so m-money is a little tight…" Hinata explained.

"So you need a job?" Itachi tried to understand. Hinata nodded. Itachi thought for a quick second. He smiled at her. "Hinata-san, do you like to cook and clean?" He asked her.

Hinata nodded. "Y-Yes." She answered quietly.

"Great. Starting after school today, you're our new maid."

----------------------------------------------------------------

"A maid!?" Sakura, Ino and Tenten shrieked together. Hinata had just told them the news and the four of them were hanging out before class started. Well, Tenten was there because it was her free period, but Sakura, Ino and Hinata were waiting for class to begin.

Hinata nodded. "Yes, that's how I'm repaying them for the vase I broke. Plus it's also a job for me to make money." Hinata explained.

Tenten frowned. "That's messed up." She commented.

"Are you sure your dad just can't give you the money?" Ino questioned. Hinata shook her head.

"What my father says, he means. Besides I couldn't ask him for this much." Hinata said showing her friends the piece of paper. Ino took it as Sakura and Tenten huddled besides her to read her. Their jaws dropped.

"I've never seen so many zeros in my life." Ino commented. Shocking since this was a rich school and Ino was the queen of maxing out credit cards.

"How does it cost this much to fix a vase?" Tenten questioned. Hinata shrugged.

"Hinata," Sakura spoke. "What club is this again?"

Hinata placed her index finger upon her cheek and thought for a second. "I'm not quite sure." She admitted honestly. "But Uchiha-senpai, his friends and Uzumaki-san are a part of it."

"Itachi-senpai and Naruto?" Ino thought out loud. Sakura's eyes widened.

"You're a maid for the Host Club?!" She exclaimed.

Hinata and Tenten, still confused, titled both their heads to the side. "Huh?"

"Wah! You mean the club with all those hot seniors and Sasuke-kun?!" Ino also exclaimed. Tenten finally realized what they were talking about.

"The club where boys go one like, dates with a bunch of girls for money?" Tenten questioned.

"Yes!" Sakura and Ino shouted happily in unison.

Tenten went over to Hinata and hugged her in a comforting and friendly matter. "I feel so sorry for you Hinata…" She pitied her.

"Ano-" Hinata was about to talk, but got interrupted by her other two friends.

"Ne Hinata your so lucky!" Sakura praised her.

"You get to be around hot boys all day!" Ino added.

"You get to be around Sasuke-kun all day!" Sakura included.

Hinata smiled wearily at her friends. Tenten shook her head in shame, they could be such fan girls sometimes.

"I don't get what's so great about the Host Club." Tenten stated truthfully. "All girls do is talk about how great they are. All they do is-"

"Treat a girl like a woman." Ino finished for her incorrectly. Tenten frowned.

"That's not what I meant."

"Ne Hinata," Sakura said quickly before Tenten could get another word in. "When do you start?" She asked anxiously.

"Today after school." Hinata answered.

Sakura smiled brightly. Ino went right in Hinata's face. "Do you want us to come with you, you know for company?" Ino asked, hoping Hinata would agree. Hinata smiled wearily at her friends.

"I guess you can…" Hinata said, not being able to say no. Sakura and Ino squealed and jumped up and down. They were excited that they'd be able to get into the Host Club for free since Hinata was their new maid. Tenten frowned.

"Count me out." She told them as she got up from the desk she was sitting on. "I got field hockey try outs today. See you later." She waved goodbye.

"Bye Tenten-senpai!" The girls called out to her. Once she left Sakura and Ino started whispering a gossiping about what their trip to the Host Club would be like. Hinata watched them and giggled at their girlish behavior, she then turned to look out the window. She too was wondering what her Host Club experience would bring her. Well, she would just have to wait until this after noon.

* * *

**Do you like it!? I hope so. **

**Well there will be many couples, but I can't tell you who's with who caus you might stop reading _**

**SOOOOO :D I'll try to update on weekends! But thanks for reading! Review Please XD  
**


	2. First Day on the Job

**Konoha Host Club**

**Chapter Two.**

* * *

The last bell of the day had rung and Hinata, Sakura and Ino were on their way to the Host Club. Sakura and Ino were excited about their arrival and they fact that they'd probably be able to enter for free, Hinata was more curious to what the Host Club would be like. Unlike her friends, she'd never stepped foot in that place until today.

"Hopefully Sasuke-kun won't be too busy like last time." Sakura commented.

Ino nodded. "Last time I didn't even get to go." Ino complained with a pout. "I was stuck with Sai."

Sakura giggled. She remembered how jealous Ino was at her, because she made it to Sasuke and Ino didn't. Sakura called it fate, Ino called it luck.

"Sai isn't that bad, if I remember you saying…" Sakura smirked. Ino frowned. Sakura was just trying to make it so she'd have one less person waiting on line for Sasuke.

"He's no Sasuke-kun." Ino commented. Sakura frowned. She was definitely stubborn.

As they turned the corner Sakura's eyes widened. "Woah…" She gasped. They looked at the large line starting at the Host Club door and continuing all the way down the hall. "No wonder people come so early…" She said.

Ino smiled. "Good thing we have Hinata here!" Ino said brightly as she grabbed Hinata's wrist. She pulled Hinata towards the front with Sakura following her.

Hinata noticed a couple for glares and whispers coming from the other girls waiting on line. It must've not affecting Sakura and Ino because they were smiling and humming as they made their way to the front. As they reached the front of the line they noticed a familiar person, enemy, standing at the door with her hands on her hips.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the freshman freaks." A girl with red hair and glasses commented with a smirk. "Line jumpers I see…"

"Oh shut it Karin-senpai. Or should I say child molester. Trying to rape Sasuke-kun with your mind!" Sakura snapped. Hinata cringed. She didn't like to see Karin. It brought the worst out Ino and Sakura. Sometimes even Tenten.

"Jealous because Sasuke-kun likes me more? That's so cute." Karin retorted with an evil grin.

"Yuck! Like who would?" Ino said making a face. "Now if you don't mind." Ino said pushing Karin out of the way and knocking on the door.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?!" Karin snapped loudly. Ino ignored her and knocked again.

"Who is it?" A voice sang. Ino knew that voice and frowned. He was such a tease even to his younger sister. It annoyed her so much.

"Deidara open this door!" Ino said banging harder. "We've got your new maid here." She told him.

Deidara opened the door with a smile and widen arms. "Hinata-chan!" He said cheerfully. Hinata smiled shyly at him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her in, releasing Ino's grip from her. He then closed the door in Ino's face. Her forehead throbbed in anger and she let it out by banging on the door once more.

"What about us?!" Ino questioned.

Deidara had a serious tone with his voice. "Itachi says not to let anyone who's not an employee in until the opening time. That includes friends, family and classmates, hm." He explained through the door.

Ino frowned. "Troublesome nii-san…" She muttered under her breath. Sakura smiled wearily as they had to wait outside the door. At least they were in the front.

* * *

"Itachi! Sasori!" Deidara called out. "Our maid is here!"

"Ohayo Hinata-san," Itachi said with a smile as he emerged from his seat. Hinata smiled at her nervously.

"O-Ohayo Uchiha-senpai," She greeted in response.

"Please, call me Itachi." He told her. She nodded. Itachi looked around the room and announced, "Everyone, come here please and let's introduce ourselves to Hinata-san. Shall we?" Hinata blushed a little. She was never the center of attention before. So everyone introducing themselves on her behalf was a bit awkward.

As the boys gathered together they looked at her with a smile. Well, some of them smiled. "Pleased to meet you," They all chanted together, as if it were rehearsed.

Naruto stepped up first. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki," He began. "I'm a freshman just like you. Nice to meet you Hinata." He grinned. Hinata liked his smile. It was so warm and welcoming.

"Deidara Yamanaka." Deidara said grabbing her hand. He bent down towards it with a smirk. "So it seems you know my younger sister. I'm a senior." He said kissing her hand. Hinata quickly pulled it away blushing. Deidara was definitely the intimate character.

"Sai Yamato." A medium sized boy said. "I'm sorry for Deidara-senpai's behavior. I'm a freshman as well." He smiled.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Hinata turned to him. He was gorgeous, of course he wasn't really her type of guy but he was so dark, so mysterious, so… cool. No wonder girls would fall for him. "Freshman." But he doesn't say much…

"Call me Sasori." Sasori said blankly. Sasori also seems like a quiet type to Hinata. Though, more interacting than Sasuke. "I'm a senior also."

"I'm a senior." Itachi said. There was really no need for an introduction to Hinata. Hinata already knew his name, in fact everyone knew his name.

Hinata gulped, for now it was her turn for an introduction. "H-Hi. I'm H-H-"

"No need for a introduction Hinata-san," Itachi stopped her. "We all know who you are." She sighed with relief. Public speaking was not one of her strong points.

"Yeah! You're our new maid!" Naruto added bluntly, with his goofy grin. Hinata's sweat dropped.

'At least it's better than Sakura-chan's friend…' Hinata admitted mentally.

"Ignore him." Hinata turned and looked over at Sasuke. "He's an idiot." He told her. Hinata never really heard Sasuke talk before. He'd always seem so distant during school. Though, insulting Naruto wasn't much of a big step.

"A-Ah…" She said wearily.

"Ne Hinata-chan," Deidara said smiling at her. "Are you ready to see your uniform?" He asked her. His character changes a lot.

"U-Uniform?" Hinata questioned. She didn't know this job required a uniform.

"Yes." Sai said. "We don't want you to get your school uniform dirty.'

"D-Dirty?!" Hinata quietly exclaimed. No one said anything about this being a dirty job.

"Well you know with the cooking, cleaning and chores you're gonna have to do, it could get a little messy." Deidara explained. Hinata tensed a little bit. Just how hard were they gonna work her?

"Don't worry Hinata. I'm sure you can do it." Naruto encouraged. Hinata smiled lightly at him. At least there was someone there who wasn't going to use her.

Hinata was about to thank him until she was ambushed by Deidara shoving a pair of clothes into her arm and pushing her towards the bathroom.

"Here! Change into this! I'll show you where the kitchen is when you come out. We're going to need some cake and brownies. But right now we need to get you dressed so hurry it up, hm." He shoved her into the bathroom and closed the door. He then walked back over to Sasori and sighed.

"What's your prediction about this one?" Deidara asked questionably, in a serious matter.

Sasori smirked. "She's a Hyuuga right?" He responded. Deidara lowered his head, a side smile appeared upon his face.

"Confident, hm."

"A-Ano…" Deidara looked up and turned his head towards Hinata, as well as Sasori.

Her hair was decorated with this white lacy headband with red strings dangling at the ends. Her indigo hair lied nicely on her shoulders. The dress wasn't a puffy and frilly as most maid costumes, in fact it was quite simple. It was a blue dressed with white sleeve ends. She also wore white gloves that ended at her elbow, also with red strings to tighten them. She had a white smock that settled across her lap and tied into a large bow in the back. She had knee-high socks on and some white biker shorts hidden under her dress.

They all had to admit, even Sasuke, this dress really made her look cute.

"You look adorable Hinata-san." Sai commented with his usual smile. She blushed and thanked him.

"Naruto, Sasuke." Itachi announced, causing the two to take their eyes off her. "Show Hinata where the kitchen is. Sai, please open the door and everyone else… let's greet our guests."

"Okay!" The all responded sharply. Hinata just stood there amazed at how focused they were.

She was released from her thought when Naruto started talking to her. "Come on Hinata. I'll show you where the kitchen is." He said politely.

Sasuke scoffed. "Do you even know where the kitchen is?" He commented walking passed them. Naruto grimaced and turned to Sasuke.

"Of course I do! Come on Hinata." He said trailing after Sasuke. Hinata waited there and watched them for a quick second. She realized something, Naruto was probably the only person who she'd seen to actually have a conversation with Sasuke. Even if it did mean fighting.

"Hinata?!" Naruto called for her. Hinata hesitated for a minute and than quickly raced towards his voice.

Sasori watched them. "Deidara…" He said

"Hm?" Deidara said turning to Sasori.

"…Never mind." He told him.

"Sasori! Tell me! Hm."

"No."

"C'mon."

"No."

"Please? Hm?"

"No."

* * *

Once the three reached the kitchen, Naruto decided to give Hinata a tour of the place. He walked over to the stove and pointed at it.

"That's the stove." He commented. Hinata smiled and giggled quietly. She then nodded as Naruto walked over to his next object.

"Hn." Sasuke commented quietly. Naruto still heard him but decided to ignore him.

"That's the fridge." Naruto said pointing to the refrigerator. Hinata smiled and nodded. Sasuke rolled his eyes with his arms folded across his chest.

"Hn." He remarked again. Naruto grimaced, but hid it from the others. He plastered up a smile on his face and walked to his next object.

He pointed the oven. "This is the oven." He said looking at it. Hinata giggled quietly again and nodded.

"Hn." Sasuke repeated once more. Naruto frowned and glared at him intensely.

"If you wanna say something then say it teme!" He retorted with anger. Hinata's smile died down as she watched the two begin to start yet another fight.

"I think she knows what an oven looks like," Sasuke replied in a bored expression.

Naruto crossed his arms. "If your so smart then you lead this tour." He dared him.

"Hn."

"A-Ano…" Hinata spoke out uncomfortably. She didn't want this fight to proceed any further. "Do you guys have cake mix?" She asked them, remembering what Deidara had told her to make earlier.

"Yeah," Naruto said finally smiling. He reached up and opening a cabinet, taking out a box of cake mix. "Right here," He said walking over to her with it. "We only have vanilla though," He told her.

Hinata smiled as she took it. "T-That's alright." She assured him. "V-Vanilla is my favorite."

"Really? Ice-cream's mine." He grinned. Hinata smiled brightly back. She then looked over at Sasuke who wasn't making any effort to jump into the conversation.

"U-Uchiha-san. Do you have a f-favorite flavor?" She asked.

"I don't like sweets." He answered coldly.

"O-Oh…" Hinata said quietly. "S-Sorry for asking…" She wasn't too comfortable being around Sasuke as she was with Naruto. Naruto was outgoing, talkative, and bright, while Sasuke was quiet, mysterious and… cold.

"Whatever." He muttered as he walked out of the room, leaving the two there alone. Hinata looked sadden that she couldn't connect with Sasuke like she did with Naruto and Itachi. It made her feel out of place of bit.

"Ignore Sasuke-teme." Naruto told her. Hinata looked up into his ocean blue eyes. He grinned at her. "He's cold to everyone." He told her. Hinata's smiled faded a bit, but it was still there.

"T-Thank you Uzumaki-san…" Hinata said quietly.

"Call me Naruto." He told her. She nodded. He then headed over to the door. He looked over his shoulder. "If you need help you can just call me okay?" He said to her. She nodded once more before she watched him leave.

She sighed and looked up at the kitchen. It was so beautiful, it looked like it never had been touched before. It looked so new she was too nervous to touch anything.

"This is like how mother used to keep the kitchen," She remembered with a light smile. Her mother was her influence and role-model throughout her life. She passed shortly after her younger sister Hanabi was born which made her father hard on her, but everything she did, she would somehow try to resemble her mother.

She sighed as a determined look crossed her face. "I have to do good at this is I ever want to pay my debt back." She influenced herself. "Now let's see…" She looked around the kitchen with a lost expression.

"I guess I should've asked Uzu-… Naruto-san, where the bowls were." She said with regret.

---------------------------------------------

Sakura was scanning the room in a worried manner while Ino was trying to hurry her along so they could sign up to have some time with Sasuke before he got booked for the day.

"Sakura! Come on!" Ino urged her.

"But Ino…" Sakura protested.

"Sakura! We need to get on line for Sasuke-kun!"

"But I don't see Hinata anywhere." Sakura worried. Ino sighed.

"She's fine, I promise." Ino assured her. "Itachi-senpai would never do anything to hurt her."

Sakura placed a weary smile on. She nodded. "I guess you're right." She said trying to convince herself that everything was gonna be okay.

"Excuse me." A smooth voice intervened. Sakura and Ino both turned around to see Itachi staring at them with his softening warm eyes.

"Itachi-senpai!" They exclaimed in surprise. He smiled as he turned his gaze over to Sakura.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Sakura blushed and stared at the floor. "Ano… I'm just worried about my friend." She told him. He smiled as he lifted his hand and placed it under her chin. He turned her chin towards him so now she was looking at him face to face, staring him right in his onyx eyes.

"Well I wouldn't want you to worry alone. If you would like, I could keep you company." The words from his lips flowed off his tongue as it sent a shiver through Sakura's spine.

"I-Itachi-senpai." She said blushing harder.

"Itachi-senpai!" Ino squealed quietly.

"Hn." Another voice came from behind Ino. "Playing with little girls again Itachi."

Ino turned around to see who said those words. Her eyes widened. "Sasuke-kun?!" She exclaimed.

Itachi let go of Sakura's chin, she was still too far in a daze to notice yet. He smirked as he took a step over towards his little bother.

"Remember when I used to play with you?" Itachi smirked. Sasuke looked away with a boyish frown.

"No, I don't." He denied. Itachi chuckled as he walked up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Itachi started. "You've grown up haven't you?" He said sounding a little disappointed. "What happened to the little brother who shared my ice cream with me?"

A tiny blush crossed his cheeks, he's eyes still not looking at Itachi. "I don't know what you're talking about." He denied once more.

Itachi smiled. "Come Sasuke." Itachi grabbed his brother's chin just like he did with Sakura. He then reach into his own pocket and pulled out a piece of candy. "Just like old times… say 'Ahh.'"

Sasuke frowned a little bit. Ino and Sakura were staring intensely at the scene and apparently so were a lot of other girls. In a matter of minutes a large crowd seemed to have swarmed around the two. They all waited to see what Sasuke would do.

Sasuke glared at his brother with his cheeks still flushed. He closed his eyes in annoyance and opened his mouth. The girls eyes widen in excitement as Itachi smirked and placed the piece of candy inside his mouth. He took his hand out and Sasuke started chewing on the candy with a pout.

"SOOOO CUTE~!" The girls squealed at the adorable scene.

Sasori smirked at the fake performance. He then noticed their maid emerging from the kitchen with a vanilla cake resting on top of a tray. She walked out with a smile but then got distracted by all the shrieking that was being made by the two Uchiha brothers.

"Sasuke and Itachi are very popular." Sasori told her. Hinata looked at him. "Their 'Past Brotherhood' act is something they do once a day." Hinata then looked at Itachi and Sasuke who still had girls swarming them with hearts in their eyes.

"An act…?" Hinata questioned.

"Everyone has a type. Their type is their performance or act, whether its their true self or not." Sasori analyzed further. Hinata saw him look over to Naruto. She followed her gaze there as well. "Naruto is that 'loveable loser' type. He's the one girls pity, yet somehow they wind up wanting him in the end."

Sasori looked over at Sai. "Sai is the 'artistic' type. He tells girls how he would love the paint them, and always knows what a girl wants to hear."

Sasori glanced at Deidara. "Deidara is the 'devilish play boy' He's a practically joker as well as a flirt. He makes girl feel wanted They also call him the 'bad boy'."

Hinata looked at Deidara. She could actually see that. He did put moves on her when she walked in, even though she wasn't too comfortable with him holding her unlike most girls at the club.

"Sasuke." Sasori continued. "When by himself is a stoic, and cool. His pretty boy face is what makes the girls around here go nuts." Hinata nodded slightly. No doubt he's face was his biggest charm. "But…" Sasori added. "When with Itachi, he acts as the cute naïve younger brother who is growing up too fast. Brotherly love is a real seller to a girls heart."

"So… it's a-all an act?" Hinata inquired.

Sasori didn't budge. "Well… the brotherly love thing yes. But, no." Hinata stared at him with her eyes widened in confusion. "To Sasuke the 'brotherly love' thing is fake, but to Itachi, he really does want to be close with Sasuke. But as Sasuke's been growing up, he's been pushing him away, which is why is Itachi is known as the 'Sensitive Type'. Though he may keep a tough exterior, deep down Itachi wants nothing more than to be closer with his brother." Sasori explained.

Hinata did see it now. Itachi did seem kinder and softer to Sasuke. Though, he was also nice to everyone around him. But it began to make her wonder, if Itachi wanted to be so close to his brother, why didn't Sasuke feel the same way?

Also, another questioned remained in Hinata's mind.

"S-Sasori-senpai," Hinata called his name softly. He stared at her blankly. "A-Ano… what's your… type?"

Sasori smiled as he looked down. He then turned to look at her. Hinata felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Sasori was quite handsome and he's eyes were so breathing taking. Even though he was the same age as Deidara and Itachi, to her he somewhat looked younger. Hinata tried not to stare too much, but if Sasori hadn't begun to speak, she might've unwillingly gotten lost in them.

"I'm known as the 'mysterious' type." Sasori answered.

'That fits…' Hinata commented in thought.

"Oi! Hinata-chan!" A voice shouted her name. Hinata turned and saw Deidara sitting with a group of girls. He was waving towards her. "Could you bring that cake over for some of our guest hm?"

"Uh. Coming!" Hinata said. She glanced quickly at Sasori. "Excuse me." She said politely with a smile. She then scurried over to Deidara who was laughing with the girls. Sasori watched her leave. He closed his eyes.

'Looks like Deidara found himself a new toy.' He told himself with a smirk. He then walked away to get ready for his next client.

* * *

"Phew! Today was packed!" Naruto sighed exhausted as he stretched out on the couch. "Say where'd Hinata go?" Naruto wondered.

"She's changing back into her school uniform." Sai told him. Naruto nodded.

"What happened to Sakura-chan and Ino?" Naruto questioned. "Weren't they waiting for her?"

"Deidara booted them out." Sasori responded, keeping his gaze on the computer. He was typing, probably their finances, since they made this club out of their own money instead of the school's budget.

"Oh…" Naruto said, lying back down on the couch. He looked at the ceiling and sighed heavily on purpose so it would be heard. "I'm bored…" He muttered.

"Then leave, no ones keeping you." Sasuke replied walking out of a room. Just then the bathroom door opened and Hinata made her way over to the boys as well.

"Up yours Teme!" Naruto cursed at Sasuke. The pretty boy Uchiha ignored him. Naruto turned over to Hinata and smiled softly. "How was your first day here Hinata?"

Hinata tried to smile, but it came out a little shaky. "Tiring…" She answered truthfully.

"Hinata-chan!" Deidara sang. "Your friends are waiting outside for you. They said meet them out front."

Hinata grabbed her bag, stuffing the maid costume in it neatly. She then rushed over to the door. "Thank you." She thanked Deidara as she passed him. She then waved good-bye before shutting the door behind her. The room stayed quiet as they heard her foots steps decrease as her scurried down the hall.

"Why was she in such a rush?" Naruto wondered, scrunching his face to the left side. Deidara shrugged.

"Who knows?"

* * *

"Hinata!" Ino cried as she saw Hinata racing towards them. Sakura and Tenten both turned and smiled. "Hinata! I'm sorry, but stupid Deidara booted us out." Ino apologized.

Hinata, still gasping for air, smiled lightly at her. "It's… okay… Ino-chan…" She said in between her deep breathes.

"How was the Host Club?" Tenten asked. Hinata looked at her.

"It's… interesting…" She answered. Tenten shook her head. Even if Hinata did hate it there, she would never be able to say something mean about it. It's just not in her character.

"Alright then let's go, I've got an algebra test tomorrow and I need to study." Sakura said trying to hurry their exit along.

"What? You're forehead still don't got enough space for your brain?" Ino smirked. Sakura turned the other way ignoring her.

"I thank you for the compliment." Sakura hissed, looking on the brightside that Ino had called her smart. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Not again…" Tenten sighed. Hinata giggled. She looked up and saw the sun setting at the hilltops. The sky was the colors of pink, orange, purple, and some red. She smiled. She then looked down remembering what Sasori told her about Itachi and Sasuke.

"**To Sasuke the 'brotherly love' thing is fake, but to Itachi, he really does want to be close with Sasuke. But as Sasuke's been growing up, he's been pushing him away, which is why is Itachi is known as the 'Sensitive Type'. Though he may keep a tough exterior, deep down Itachi wants nothing more than to be closer with his brother." **

'It's weird… how completely opposite they are… but maybe, that's what'll draw them closer.'

"Hm? Hinata what's wrong?" Tenten questioned. Hinata shot up a bit. She looked at Tenten and smiled as best she could.

"It's nothing." She smiled. Tenten smiled back.

* * *

**Yesh! Made teh Deadline XD**

**but this chapter I had like terrible writers blockk D:**

**its so ANNOYiNG!! So please Review XDD  
**


	3. Hinata's Leaving? She Just Got Here!

**Konoha Host Club**

**Chapter Three.

* * *

**The bell had rung ending Math Class for Sakura and Hinata. They both walked out of the room together and headed down the hall towards Tenten locker, where they usually met her for lunch.

"How'd you do on the test?" Sakura asked Hinata. They had just taken the math test Sakura studied all night for. Hinata sulked, she on the other hand was too tired to study and wound up falling asleep on her text book. Sakura gave Hinata a look. "That bad?"

Hinata sulked more. "I should've studied." She told herself. Sakura smiled at her.

"Next time we'll study together okay?" Sakura said. Hinata faced Sakura, smiled and nodded. Sakura then looked in front of her and saw a familiar boy with long brown hair saying good-bye to one of his freaky looking friends. "Over protective brother at twelve o'clock."

Hinata looked in the same direction and saw her older brother Neji with his friend Rock Lee. Hinata, more than anything wanted to turn away to avoid. Too bad someone stopped her from doing so.

"Hinata! Sakura-chan!" A blond energetic boy shouted down the hallway. Sakura and Hinata turned around to see Naruto and Sasuke walking towards them.

"Naruto-san…" Hinata acknowledged. Sakura's eyes grew hearts in them.

"Sasuke-kun!" She squealed with joy.

Neji heard his younger sister's name being called. He looked over and saw two boys walking over to her. Not one, but two. His eyes narrowed as he watched them intensely.

"That test was hard huh?" Naruto tried to make conversation. He and Sasuke were in their math class also. Sasuke closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Maybe you should've studied." Sasuke stated. Hinata sulked. Why couldn't she have studied as well?

"Who wouldn't study for Kakashi's test?" Sakura agreed with Sasuke. Hinata went into an even deep slump. Sakura noticed and quickly apologized. "Oh! Sorry Hinata!"

"It's okay…" Hinata said smiling wearily.

"See! See!" Naruto said pointing at Hinata while looking at Sasuke. "Hinata didn't study either!" He defended.

"Unless you want to end up in her position," Sasuke said coldly. Hinata looked down with saddened eyes. He was talking about her disinheritance. "I suggest you start." He advised him. Sasuke turned back the way the came and started to walk away. Naruto watched him, he gritted his teeth.

"Teme…" He cursed under his breath. He completely changed his character as he turned to face Hinata with a grin. "Don't mind him." Naruto told her. She tried to smile, but it just didn't seem to come out. The next thing she saw was Naruto chasing Sasuke down the hall.

Sakura looked at Hinata concerned. "You okay Hinata?" She asked.

Hinata nodded. "Mhm."

"Since when did Uchiha and Uzumaki talk to you?" They heard a deep voice ask from behind. Both Hinata and Sakura jumped as they turned around to see that the voice came from no one other than Neji.

"Neji-senpai!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Ohayo Neji-niisan…" Hinata said with a fake smile. During school, Neji acted completely differently than he did at home, it almost frightened Hinata.

"Answer the question." He said in his monotone.

"I broke a vase." Hinata explained. Neji cocked an eyebrow. To him, that was extremely random, and it made no since at all.

"That doesn't answer the question." Neji replied. Sakura sighed. She knew she was going to have to explain this to him, because Hinata wasn't going to do so any time soon.

"Hinata broke the Host Club's vase and she has to pay the debt but because of your dad she has to work it off by being the maid of the Host Club which is why Naruto and Sasuke-kun are now talking to her unlike before." Sakura explained in one breath. She the took a couple more to refresh her air supply.

Neji turned back to Hinata. "That true?" He questioned her.

Hinata nodded. "Yes."

"I'm telling." Neji said, like a childish boy.

Hinata's eyes widened. "What?! Neji-niisan no! Please!" She pleaded.

"You're not working in a Host Club. You're a Hyuuga. You've got class." Neji told her.

"I don't have a choice, I owe money." Hinata explained.

"I'll get it for you."

"I couldn't ask for you to do that." Hinata said quietly as she lowered her head. Neji, feeling a bit guilty sighed.

"It's fine." Neji said. Hinata looked up at him. "I'm coming with you today to get this straightened out." He said. Hinata slightly tensed.

"They won't let you in 'til it opens." Sakura informed him. Neji looked at her with a smirk.

"Wanna bet?" Neji challenged. A hint of pink appeared on Sakura's cheeks. He then turned back to Hinata. "I'll meet you there." Neji said. Without saying goodbye Neji disappeared down the hallway. When Sakura could no longer see him, she turned to Hinata with a big grin.

"Okay, I know he's your brother and all, but he is so hot!" Sakura squeaked. "I wish a guy was protective like that for me." She dreamed. Hinata giggled. Sakura was such a girl, and so naïve.

'_You really don't'_ Hinata thought.

* * *

Sakura, Tenten and Hinata were eating at the lunch table together. Ino was absent, like she usually was when it came to test taking days, that's one of the reasons she's doing so poorly in school.

As the three ate lunch Hinata saw a tray appear next to her. She looked up into some similar sea blue eyes that belonged to a blond boy.

"Hiya Hinata." He grinned. Hinata was surprised. Naruto was talking to her twice in one day. The day before he never said a word to her.

"Hi Naruto-san." Hinata greeted again with a smile. Naruto turned and looked at Sakura and Tenten.

"Hi Sakura-chan, senpai." Naruto added to his greeting. Sakura completely ignored him and looked around the lunch room with eager eyes.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?!" She asked him.

Naruto sat down next to Hinata. "He doesn't have a lunch." Naruto stated. Hinata was a little surprised. Sasuke seemed to be one of Naruto's best friends. In fact she's never really seen Naruto interact with other people besides him.

Tenten, thinking the same thing, asked him, "Then who do you eat lunch with?"

Naruto shoved some sushi into his mouth. "The Host Club." He answered with his mouth full.

"Then why aren't you eating with them today?" Tenten questioned further. Naruto swallowed his sushi with a large gulp.

He smiled. "I wanted to get to know our maid better, plus meet her friends." Naruto turned his grin towards Hinata. She smiled lightly at him.

"I'd like to k-know more about Naruto-san too." Hinata replied. Naruto's smile grew as well as Hinata's. Sakura and Tenten watched the two of them, then looked at each other and started giggling in a girly manner.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow as he glanced at the two. "What?" He wondered.

"Nothing!" Tenten and Sakura said quickly, still letting loose a couple of giggles. Naruto frowned. He leaned over to Hinata.

"You're friends are weird." He told her in a low voice. Hinata smiled and nodded. She wasn't going to bother since she knew that was the truth.

"So anyway," Sakura said finally controlling herself. "Why'd you join the Host Club?" Sakura asked him. Hinata worried that Naruto might feel a bit awkward answering all these questions, but to her surprise, he seemed quite fine with it.

"Sasuke joined so I thought, why not?" Naruto said.

Tenten rolled her eyes and stuffed some noodles in her mouth. "Wow." She said being placing them in her mouth. She chewed a little. "Touching…" She commented as she continued to eat.

"Heart warming…" Sakura join in sarcastically as she took a sip of her tea. Hinata stared at Naruto. She had to admit that reason was a bit strange, but maybe there was a story behind it that neither of her friends were too familiar with.

"Thanks." Naruto grinned stupidly. Tenten and Sakura's sweat dropped at his stupidity, Hinata smiled wearily. Naruto looked around the cafeteria. "Where's Ino?" He pondered.

"Ditching…" Sakura answered like it was nothing new.

Tenten looked at her confused. "You guys had a test today?" Tenten asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, the one I rushed home to study for." Sakura explained. Tenten's lips made an 'O' formation.

Naruto frowned. "Well she should've came and failed like the rest of us." He said. He turned to Hinata with his playful grin. "Right Hinata?"

Hinata sulked down in her seat. Why didn't she study? She had the book out, she read something and the next thing she new she woke up the next morning with one problem done.

"Hinata you failed?!" Tenten asked in shocked. Hinata, still sulking, managed to nod. Tenten sighed. "Just promise to study next time okay?" Tenten begged her. Hinata looked at her and nodded.

'_Hinata's friends really care about her. In fact each one of them really seem to care for one another. Is that like a girl friendship, or is it like every friendship? I wonder if Sasuke and I have a friendship like that.'_ Naruto questioned to himself.

"Ano… Naruto-san?" Hinata said staring at him. Her voice made Naruto loose he thought. He looked up at her, he noticed Hinata and him were the only two left in the cafeteria.

"Where is everybody?" Naruto inquired.

"Well Tenten-senpai and Sakura-chan are outside waiting f-for us. Everyone else already left. A-Ano, what were you t-thinking about?" Hinata questioned. Naruto was still surprised at how he wasn't able to notice everyone leaving. Though, he was able to notice something.

"Hinata." Naruto stated. "How come you don't stutter when Sakura-chan and them are around?"

Hinata's eyes widen. She didn't notice that before. She felt a little awkward being asked a question like that. She poked her two index fingers and kept her eye sight locked on the ground.

"I-I guess it's b-because I've been around them so long. I-I just don't stutter," Hinata tried to explained. She didn't want Naruto to think that he made her feel uncomfortable.

Naruto blinked. "Oh." He said blankly. Hinata was about to fall forward. Naruto was a dense person, but she believes that why his nice and warm-hearted personality makes up for it.

"So a-are you ready t-to go?" Hinata asked. Naruto got up from the table with a smile.

"Yup!"

Hinata started walking towards the door as Naruto collected his things. She stopped and waited for him to catch up and when he did they continued along meeting Sakura and Tenten outside the doors.

Sakura had her hands on her hip with an annoyed expression that seemed to completely cover her face. "What took you guys so long?" Sakura interrogated as she crossed her arms.

Naruto laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Don't blame Hinata-"

"Oh I don't!" Sakura interrupted. She frowned making Naruto's sweat drop.

'_Note so self, do NOT get on her bad side.' _Naruto warned himself.

Tenten walked over to Hinata. "But seriously what did take you guys so long?" Tenten asked her quietly. Hinata smiled lightly.

"Naruto-san's a spacey person." She replied with the same tone of voice. Tenten rolled her eyes. That wasn't really saying much.

"Well I could've told you that." Tenten added. Hinata giggled. They all then continued their walk to their next classes. Tenten seemed to leave them as they approached a hallway, Naruto did the same thing at a later moment leaving Sakura and Hinata to themselves.

"One more period!" Sakura said with a squealed. Hinata smiled at her joyful friend. One more period until the school day ended. One more period until she had to put on that uncomfortable maid costume. One more period until she had to make more tea and cookies and sweets for six hosts and fifty girls. One more period until her brother Neji, meets to Host Club.

Oh boy.

* * *

As soon as the last bell had rung, Sakura yanked Hinata's arm and pulled her out of the room. She kept running until she was yanked back by Hinata.

Sakura turned to Hinata and frowned. "What's wrong Hinata?" Sakura asked her. Hinata looked a little worried.

"Shouldn't we wait for Neji-niisan?" Hinata questioned. Sakura thought for a minute.

She was thinking about whether to wait for Neji or not, she was thinking of a way to convince Hinata to leaving without him.

"Hinata." She started. "Do you want to wait for Neji-senpai?" Hinata looked at the ground. Sakura smiled. She took it as a no. "Then come on!" She said pulling her off in some direction.

* * *

"Who are you again?" Deidara asked the boy with long brown hair. Deidara and the rest of the Host Club seemed to be on one side of the room while the male stranger was on the other side of the room.

"It's none of your concern." He stated bluntly.

"That's Neji Hyuuga." Sasori informed the rest of his colleagues. Neji frowned at the red haired young man. "He's Hinata's older brother."

"I didn't know Hinata had a brother." Naruto said.

"Well duh idiot, you just met her." Sasuke commented coldly.

"Are you gay?" Sai asked randomly. The entire Host Club turned to him in completely shock. They then looked over at Neji who looked completely disgusted.

"No!" He said sternly.

"Then why are you here?" Sai kept questioning.

"Because… I'm telling you that Hinata's leaving the Host Club."

"WHAT?!" Naruto and Deidara exclaimed.

"Why would Hina-chan leave the Host Club? She hasn't paid off her debt." Deidara asked him.

Neji grimaced. "Don't call her like you know her so well." Neji warned him. Deidara frowned. "And she won't need to pay off her debt. Her father will do it for her."

"I thought she was disinherited." Sasuke commented.

Neji looked at him with a smug look. "I'm pretty sure our father would rather pay the bill than have her work in a disgraceful pathetic club like this." Neji smirked.

"Disgraceful?!" Deidara grunted through his teeth.

"Pathetic?!" Naruto grimaced. Neji still remained calm while the two got worked up about his remark towards the Host Club.

"Naruto. Deidara. Calm down." Itachi ordered them. The two blond boys relaxed a little but their intense eyes still stayed locked on Neji who looked completely un-phased. "Neji-kun…" Itachi said calmly. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Neji nodded and walked towards the door. He placed his hand on the knob. "If any of you, talk to Hinata again… I'll hurt you."

He opened the door and right outside it stood Hinata and Sakura. Hinata looked completely surprised to see Neji in the Host Club already, Sakura, on the other hand, had her eyes locked on Sasuke.

"Hinata?" Neji said a bit surprised.

"Neji-niisan…" Hinata muttered quietly. "What're you doing here?"

"Yeah seriously." Deidara added. Hinata looked in their direction and smiled.

"Hi everyone." She greeted warmly. Deidara quickly ran over to her and embraced her in a hug.

"Hina-chan you get cuter and cuter everyday!" Deidara squealed in delight. Hinata blushed a little. Once again he was too close.

Neji pulled him off her angrily. "I thought I told you not to be so friendly to my sister!" He scolded. Deidara frowned as he walked back to the rest of his Host Club members.

"Ne Hinata, is it true? Are you really quitting the Host Club?" Naruto asked her, getting in her face. Hinata would've looked away if the question hadn't been so… surprising.

"Naruto-san, I haven't paid my debt yet. Why would I quit the host club?" Hinata questioned with a confused face. Hinata blinked at the Host Club. The Host Club looked at Neji. Neji looked out the window. Sakura frowned.

"Neji-senpai! That's messed up." She commented seriously.

"Nii-san," Hinata spoke softly. All eyes turned on her. She had her head lowered so her expression wasn't seen. "Is this true?"

Neji sighed. "I'm only trying to protect you Hinata."

"I see…" She told him.

"…You know father won't approve of this." Neji continued. Hinata nodded slightly.

"I know."

"This might disgrace you're Hyuuga name."

Hinata lowered her head. His words hurt her. Sakura covered her mouth in shock. Sasuke and Deidara glared slightly at Neji, even Sai lost his usual kind smile. Naruto glared at Neji and clenched his fists tightly.

"You might get banned from the Hyuuga Household." Neji warned her coldly. Hinata bit her lower lip to hold herself from seeing the truth behind his words, and hold herself from letting tear run down her cheeks.

"Oi!" Naruto shouted. Neji glared at him. "What kind of brother are you? Telling her things trying to make her feel bad! Shouldn't you be making her feel happy?!" Naruto defended.

Deidara went over and placed his hands on top of his mouth. "Naruto!" He hissed in his ear. "I know you want to help, but you're not." He said seriously.

"But Deidara!"

"Shh!" Deidara shushed him.

"Neji-kun." Itachi spoke out. "I'm sorry but you're causing too much drama and our club members need to be ready for our customers. So if you don't mind…"

"I got it." Neji said. He headed towards the door and looked behind at Hinata. "Hinata." He said. Hinata turned and faced him slowly. "Are you coming?" He asked her.

She turned and looked back at the Host Club with lost eyes. Each one stared back at her, wondering what she would do next. She then lowered her gaze. "Yes." She said quietly as she followed Neji's lead and the two left the room, shutting the door slowly behind them.

* * *

Deidara was standing at the door with a goofy grin on his face. "Bye Bye~! Come see me tomorrow!" He waved.

Three girls waved back with hearts in their eyes. "We will!" They squealed. Deidara closed the door and sighed.

"That was a busy day." He commented. He then looked back and searched the room. "Sasori." He said walking behind the senior on the computer. "Where did the two bratty freshman go?"

"Naruto went to bring back Hinata, and Sasuke got dragged along." Sasori told him.

"And they went without me?" Deidara said sounding a little sad.

"You were too busy flirting with those girls." Sasori stated.

Deidara frowned, but inside he was smirking. '_Naruto… you are one determined kid._'

* * *

Hinata was sitting in the bleachers watching Neji's basketball practice. Though she was watching him, her mind kept wandering about the whole leaving the Host Club situation. She was so deep in her own thoughts she didn't notice her brother coming up to her.

"Hinata?!" Neji said loudly. Hinata jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Nii-san! Is practice over already?" She asked him. He nodded.

"I'm going to change, so wait for me outside okay?"

"'Kay!" Hinata said putting on a childish smile. She lifted up her bag and hulled it over her shoulder. She then walked out and exited the gym, she continued to exit the building and stopped on the fronts steps of the school. She looked up at the sky. The sun was almost down and all you could see was its bright orange glow.

She stepped forward and took a seat on the steps. She continued to stare at the sky, still confused, hoping it would give her an answer.

'_Mom, I'm so confused. What Neji said, about the Host Club is most likely how father would react but earning the money without help is something I know you would do…_' She thought.

She closed her eyes. "But, what should _I_ do?" She questioned herself.

"Coming back with us sounds pretty good." A voice said from behind. Hinata's eyes quickly opened as she turned around to see Naruto and Sasuke standing behind her.

"N-Naruto-san! Uchiha-san!" Hinata exclaimed surprised. "W-What are you doing here?"

"We're bringing you back Hinata." Naruto said taking a seat next to her. Sasuke walked over and took a seat on the other side of Hinata.

"Both of you?" She asked looking at Sasuke. His eyes sifted away from her gaze.

Naruto grinned. "Yep! Why are you leaving the Host Club anyway Hinata?" He asked her in a serious tone. Hinata looked down at her feet.

"Nii-san says-"

"Who cares what he says?" Naruto interrupted.

"He's just trying to help." Hinata defended.

"He's not helping! He almost made you cry back there!" Naruto explained to her. She shook her head softly.

"He's protecting me." She told him.

Sasuke snorted. "I think you're the one protecting him." He commented. Naruto and Hinata stared at him as he continued speaking. "You're defending your brother more than you're defending yourself. It makes it seem like your brother's decisions over power your own." He concluded.

"It's just…" Hinata said softly. "He's… always protects me."

"From what?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata looked at him with soft, saddened eyes. "From everything." She said calmly.

Naruto looked back at her, his eyes now softened. "He can't protect you from everything. Then life would be no fun." He told her truthfully. Hinata's eyes lightened widened. She never thought that way before. "But…" He continued. "If you ever do need protection, we could protect you too." He assured her.

She smiled lightly at him. "I know you can Naruto-san. A-And I thank you f-for that."

"You're too nice." Sasuke spoke up again. He turned his gaze to the sky. "You know that?"

"Is that a b-bad thing?" Hinata asked, looking at him.

"It means you're weak." He informed her. Hinata looked down at her legs and hugged them tightly.

"Oh…"

Naruto scowled. He was about to say something, but Sasuke started to talk again.

"In some way though… you're hard-headed, annoying and stubborn." He told her. "Which isn't… _that_ weak."

Hinata thought for a minute. She tilted her head to the side. '_Was that a compliment?_' She questioned to herself mentally.

Naruto frowned. "Teme!" He scolded. "Why do you keep insulting her?!"

Sasuke glared at him. "I'm making a point you idiot." He explained.

"Yeah and it sucks!" Naruto commented.

Sasuke smirked. "At least they're better than yours. You're practically begging her to come back. Begging is a sign of weakness."

A vain on Naruto's forehead began to throb. "What're you trying to say? You calling me weak teme?!" Naruto roared at him.

"I guess you're not that much of an idiot after." Sasuke commented with a side smile.

Naruto stood up and rolled up his sleeve, showing Sasuke and Hinata the muscles on his arms. "You wanna go teme!?" Naruto instigated.

Sasuke stood up and right in his face. "Think you can back those strong words up?" He said casually.

"What I oughta-"

Naruto was interrupted by the sound of a giggling girl. They looked at Hinata to see her laughing happily. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach and her eyes were almost tearing.

"I-If you guys… w-were trying t-to b-bring me back. Y-You're doing a r-really bad job!" She said, trying to hold in her laughter. She continued laughing as Naruto let out a tiny smile. Sasuke even let out a light smirk.

'_She's smiling._' Naruto thought happily.

'_What a stupid girl._' Sasuke smirked to himself.

As Hinata continued laughing for what seemed like forever. Neji was inside the school leaning on the door that lead right outside to where Hinata was. He smirked.

"She's made her decision…" He said to himself. He turned and looked out the window at the group of freshman. Naruto and Hinata were both smiling while Sasuke sat there smirking. Neji smirked as well. "She's never smiled so brightly since mom."

* * *

Hinata and Neji were walking home from school. It was almost dark, but it wasn't dark enough to see the stars yet.

"Hinata." Neji called to her.

"Yes?" She answered casually.

"…The Host Club…" He stated. "Do they mean something to you?" He questioned.

A tiny smile appeared on Hinata's face. "I don't know why… but something tells me that… winding up there and working there was something that was meant to happened." She explained. Neji looked at her.

He had a side smile on his lips. Hinata then realized what she said. "B-But… I don't know… I s-spoke without thinking!" She corrected herself.

"You can stay." Neji told her. Hinata stared at him. "In the Host Club."

"Really?" Hinata asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." He said. Hinata inwardly cheered with excitement. "But…" He continued. "I'm going to be a host there from now on."

Hinata's face sank.

'_Mom… why?_'

* * *

_**MWAHAHAAHAH XD**_

_**i didn't update last week caus i had a BETA Battle XP**_

_**So Yupp XD ENJOY XD R&R  
**_


	4. The Protective Type?

**Konoha Host Club**

**Chapter Four._

* * *

_**

"_Oh my god! Seriously?!"_ Ino gasped through the phone. Hinata smiled lightly at her friend's reaction. It was a Saturday afternoon and Ino, Hinata and Sakura were on a three way phone call conversation.

"_Yup! And now Neji-senpai has to join the Host Club in order for Hinata to stay." _Sakura explained the situation.

"_Wow…" _Ino gasped. _"So where's Neji-senpai now?" _She questioned.

"He went to talk with the Host Club." Hinata informed them both. She was standing on the balcony outside her room's full screen window. She looked down in her yard to see her younger sister, Hanabi playing with her best friend Moegi.

"_They're open on weekends?"_ Sakura asked.

"In a way." Hinata answered unsurely. "It's kind of like a meeting type thing." She explained.

"_So why aren't you there?" _Ino added yo the number of questions that were being thrown at Hinata.

"I have tutoring today." Hinata told them.

"_With Tenten?" _Ino inquired, going further in dept.

Hinata nodded. "Mhm." She grunted childishly into the phone.

"_So you going over to her house?" _Sakura assumed.

Hinata shook her head. "Nu-uh." She grunted again. "She's coming over here, because I can't leave the house today." She said to them.

"_Because of Hanabi?"_ Sakura guessed.

"And Moegi." Hinata added. She heard Ino groan through the phone, which caused a weary smile to appear across her childish face.

"_I hate that kid."_ Ino complained. Hinata giggled softly a bit.

"_Really? I like her!"_ Sakura replied.

Sakura was Moegi's idol. Whatever Sakura did, Moegi copied, repeated and did as well. Ino could barely handle one Sakura, so when two were around, it annoyed her to death.

"_Of course you do." _Ino muttered rolling her eyes. Hinata heard Sakura laugh a bit through the phone which caused her to smile as well. She then noticed a limo pulling up to the gate. She immediately recognized it as Tenten's limo.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Tenten-senpai's here so…" Hinata tried to explained.

"_It's okay. Good luck on your tutoring Hinata!" _Sakura encouraged her.

"_Give us a call later okay?" _Ino told her.

Hinata nodded. "Okay. I'll talk to you guys later."

"_Bye Hinata!" _They both said politely. Hinata then clicked her phone off and placed in back in its charger and headed down stairs to greet Tenten at the door.

While racing down the stairs Hinata heard the door open then slam shut. Once she got all the way down the stairs she saw Hanabi and Moegi taking off their shoes after entering the house. Hanabi looked up at Hinata.

"Tenten-neechan's outside." She informed Hinata. Hinata nodded and thanked her before exiting the house. The two ten year old girls watched her leave before they continued talking.

"She goes outside without shoes on?" Moegi questioned. Hanabi shrugged.

"It's something her and mom used to do." She explained. Moegi nodded to show that she understood and the two continued up the stairs toward Hanabi's room.

Outside Hinata noticed Tenten waiting on the swings for her. Tenten had one of Hinata's math books that she used to check over last night to see if she could remember what she was about to tutor. Hinata ran over to Tenten smiling.

"Ohayo Tenten-senpai!" Hinata greeted as she reached her. Tenten looked up at Hinata's bright smiled, and returned it to her.

"Ohayo, Hinata." She greeted back. Hinata took a seat on the swing next to her.

"Do you understand it?" Hinata asked. Tenten gave her a weary look. Hinata got what that meant and smiled. "It's okay. Algebra's hard."

Tenten stared at the book on her lap. "Yeah, but this hard? Geez." She commented sourly. "You got anyone else you could ask?"

"Neji-niisan is too busy to study, Sakura-chan tried once, but it didn't work out to well, Ino-chan's doing… about the same as me… and you were the only one left." She explained. Tenten was a little surprised at how asking Ino ever crossed her mind, but she understood how desperate Hinata was for a good grade.

"I'm sorry Hinata." Tenten apologized. Hinata smiled at her.

"Please, don't be. It's not you're fault. I just have to try harder." She replied. Tenten smiled softly.

"Hinata, you're such a positive person." Tenten said getting off the swing and walked toward the shaded tree. She sat under it and Hinata followed shortly after. "But you're still such a kid." She chuckled lightly. Hinata's flushed.

"By the way," She said leaning her head on the tree. Hinata lifted her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Where is your brother?" She asked, looking up at the sky.

Hinata looked at Tenten and smiled lightly. She was the only one who actually knew about Tenten's childish crush on Neji. Everyone else was just making an assumption, but Hinata knew it for a fact.

"He's at the Host Club." Hinata answered, picking up a piece of grass and letting it go in the wind. It blew it behind them.

"How's baby sitting?" Tenten asked.

"It's okay." She answered quietly.

Tenten sat up and stared at Hinata. "Is there something wrong Hinata?" Tenten asked her in a concerned way. Hinata looked at her and shook her head.

"Uh-uh." She answered. "I'm just… worried…" She stated truthfully.

"About Neji?" Tenten guessed. Hinata nodded.

Tenten let out a light laugh. "Trust me, he's not the one you should be worried about." Hinata smiled softly. She knew that was the truth.

* * *

"No!" Naruto shouted.

"Why not?" Neji questioned.

"Because I don't like you." Naruto explained. Neji narrowed his eyes at the blond boy.

"That's not a reason." He told him. Naruto glared at him.

"Yes it is!" He defended himself.

"No it's not dobe." Sasuke added, butting into the conversation. Naruto threw his glare over to Sasuke who was standing with his hands in her pockets.

"Yeah it is teme! And shut up! I wasn't talking to you anyway so stay out of this!" Naruto ordered him. Sasuke stared at him with an emotionless face. That's when Deidara snuck up behind Naruto a yanked his ear.

"Naruto, you really are hard-headed aren't you?" He whispered in his ear annoyed.

"Ouch." Naruto hissed quietly in pain. "Deidara let go!" He begged him. Deidara kept his hand on Naruto's ear while Sai walked over to talk to Neji.

"I would like to apologize on Naruto-kun's behalf." Sai said politely. Neji cocked an eyebrow at Sai. Sai replied with one of his genuine smiles.

Deidara finally let go of Naruto's ear. Naruto rubbed held his ear as he turned to Sai. "I can apologize for myself!" Naruto shouted at him.

Sai turned to Naruto, his smile had faded. "Be quiet dickless." He warned. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Don't call me that!" He barked towards Sai.

Neji's sweat dropped at the sight of the argument. _'How can Hinata stand these people?" _He asked inwardly.

"Neji-kun." Itachi said emerging from a room. Neji stopped in thought and turned to Itachi to see him walking his way. "Where's Hinata-san?" He asked curiously.

"She has tutoring." Neji answered to his upper classmen. Itachi nodded to show that he understood. Deidara came up behind Neji.

"She's got a tutor?" Deidara questioned. Neji turned to face him with an annoyed expression.

"It's one of her friends." He answered sourly. Deidara frowned. He wasn't too fond of Hinata's brother, like Naruto and Sasuke. Deidara didn't like his attitude. Naruto didn't like him because he tried to force Hinata to quit the Host Club and Sasuke didn't like him because he was just too busy for his taste.

"Which one?" He continued to asked.

Neji's expression turned into a glare. "It's none of your business." He answered coldly.

Naruto raced towards Neji and grinned. "I could tutor her!" He said proudly, pointing to himself.

Sasuke scoffed. "And who's gonna tutor you?" Sasuke said smugly. Naruto turned his way and gave him a frown.

Neji sighed. He was really getting sick of talking to these guys, especially when they talked about his younger sister. "Can we please stop talking about Hinata?" He pleaded angrily.

Naruto gave him a questionable look. "Then why are you here?" He asked.

Deidara and Sai groaned. Sasuke smacked his head. Sasori gave Naruto a strange look while Itachi sighed with a depressing face.

"What?" Naruto asked. He was left completely dumbfounded.

"To become a Host." Neji reminded him. His temper was starting to rise slightly. He was good at keeping his cool, but this Host Club was so irritating he began to wonder how long he could hold out for.

"Why?" Naruto asked dumbly.

That's when Neji got right up in Naruto's face. "Because there's no way in hell I'll ever leave my little sister alone with a bunch on womanizers like you." He responded sternly. Naruto's eye brow twitched in fear.

"We prefer the term hosts." Deidara corrected. Neji turned to him a glared. "Besides, it's not our fault Hina-chan is such a klutz." He said honestly.

"Don't call her that!" Neji defended seriously. Deidara stepped back in fear towards Sasori, while Itachi stepped up to Neji.

"I understand your feelings." Itachi said placing his hand on Neji's shoulder in a friendly manner. Neji so badly wanted to push him off, but there was something about Itachi that made him stay neutral. "With that I'll allow you to be a part of this Host Club." He said with smile.

Naruto, on the other hand, looked extremely pissed, Sasuke looked annoyed, Deidara looked… normal, Sai was a little questionable about the situation but smile to keep his concerns hidden while Sasori looked… like Sasori.

"Thank… you…" Neji said hesitantly.

Itachi held his smile a bit longer, then reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "So now that we're done with that, can you give Hinata this message?" He said, handing him the letter.

Neji looked down and stared at it for a second or more. He then took the envelope from Itachi's grasp and placed his securely in his pocket.

"Well, I'm gonna go." Neji announced. He headed towards the door, until he was stopped by a blond freshmen.

"Wait!" Naruto said stopping him. Neji turned and faced him, as well as the rest of the Host Club. "I don't like you." He said.

Neji frowned. "I don't like you either." He retorted.

Naruto frowned back. "But, Hinata's my friend and you're her brother so…" He quieted his voice. "I guess, I could allow you to join the club."

Neji smirked. "Like I said, it's not your decision." He responded. Naruto gritted his teeth at him. "But…" Neji continued, causing Naruto to relax slightly. "…thanks for accepting me." He thanked him. Naruto smiled lightly and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah…" He said quietly.

Neji was ready to make his exit once more, until the buzzing of his cell phone in his pocket him stopped him again. He took it out and looked at the caller ID to determine whether or not to ignore it. He sighed as he picked up that phone and answered.

"Hello?" He said.

"_Neji?" _A child's voice asked. It was his youngest sister Hanabi.

"What do you want Hanabi?" Neji said harshly.

"_Well screw you to!" _She responded coldly. Neji rolled his eyes. _"Anyway, can Moegi stay for dinner?"_ She asked.

"Shouldn't you ask Hinata that?" He questioned.

"_She told me to ask you." _She answered. Neji let out a light sigh. He wasn't particularly in the mood for this.

"Okay, well give her the phone." Neji ordered her.

"_Kay!" _Hanabi responded. Neji heard noises and footsteps as he waited patiently on the other end.

"_Hello?" _Hinata's voice answered.

"Hinata?" Neji checked. Deidara's ears perked up.

"_Hi Neji-niisan." _Hinata said politely.

"Hina-chan!" Deidara said racing towards the phone. He almost tip Neji over as he hovered over him to speak into the phone. "Hina-chan, how are you?" He said with a bright smile.

Neji frowned. "Get away from me." He warned.

"_Is that Deidara-senpai?" _Hinata asked.

"Yes it is! How are ya Hina-chan?" He asked again. Neji was getting irritated.

"Stop calling her that!" Neji scolded him. Deidara replied with an annoyed expression.

"_I'm o-okay, how are you?" _Hinata responded through the telephone.

"I'm fine!" Deidara answered happily. Neji finally managed to shove Deidara off him.

"Go away!" He barked.

"_Um… niisan?" _Hinata checked, making sure he was the one talking on the phone now.

"What?!" Neji said loudly into the phone. His temper from Deidara still hadn't calmed down yet.

"_W-Why did you call?" _Hinata squeaked into the phone. She seemed to be a little frightened by his voice. Neji managed to calm himself down before talking again.

"Hanabi called me to ask if Moegi could stay for dinner." He told her.

"_Tenten-senpai planned on staying so… I-"_

"Tenten's staying?" Neji interrupted with a hint of surprise in his voice. He hadn't heard about Tenten staying.

"_Mhm." _

"Ne, ne, ne!" Naruto said practically attacking Neji for the phone. "Hinata! Can I come too?" Naruto asked childishly. Neji glared at him.

"No, you can't." He hissed. Naruto frowned as he managed to the force the phone out of Neji's hand. Neji then pushed Naruto away from him his body, but as he went to retrieved his phone he was attacking by Naruto jumping and clinging to his back.

"Get off!" He warned Naruto. Naruto didn't though, he just held on tighter. As Neji struggled to get Naruto off his back, Sai walked casually over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" He answered. "Oh hi Hinata-san… no, Neji-senpai's quite busy at the moment… no… okay… So how was tutoring?… Oh really?… Well that's to bad…"

"Give it back!" Neji said releasing Naruto from his back.

"I'm giving the phone back to your brother…" Sai told her. "Okay… bye Hinata-san." He said politely before handing the phone back to Neji.

"Sorry…" Neji muttered quietly. "I got harassed."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Neji. Neji lowered his eyes and ignore him.

"_It's okay." _Hinata assured him. _"So what do you want for dinner?" _She asked.

Neji shrugged. "What's Sesame making?" He asked.

"_Everyone's favorite. But since you don't have a particular favorite… I was told to-"_

"I'll have whatever Tenten's having." Neji stated through the phone. He waited for Hinata to say something, but she didn't. "What?" He questioned.

"_Okay." _Hinata said. Neji could hear the amusement in her voice. It annoyed him.

"So is Moegi staying?" Neji asked her.

"_I don't really mind if she does. Do you have a preference?"_

"No… I guess she's alright." Neji forced himself to say. Sasori's eye quirked up. Itachi smirked inwardly while Naruto grinned a sly grin. Sai and Deidara also has a smile, while Sasuke smirked out loud.

"_Okay, daddy's not coming home tonight so I'll see you at dinner?"_

"Yeah, I guess."

"_Okay, bye Nii-san…"_

"Bye." Neji then clicked his phone off and turned to see the entire host club looking at him with a smug expression. "What?" He questioned them with a harsh voice.

"Who's Moegi?" Naruto said slyly.

"Who's Hanabi?" Deidara smirked as well.

"My 10 year old sister and her annoying best friend." Neji told them. They seemed a bit disappointed that it wasn't a girl his age.

"Who's Tenten?" Sasuke asked blankly. Neji turned to him with a cold stare.

"Hinata's friend." Neji answered. He them collected himself once more before making his exit through the host club doors. They all watched as him leave, once he shut the door they sighed of exhausting.

"That is one annoying guy." Deidara commented slightly. "Who knew such a nice girl would have such a protective brother."

Sasori looked at Itachi with a slight smile. Itachi smiled back.

"Neji-kun is… The Protective Type." Itachi concluded dramatically.

* * *

"Where's Neji-kun?" Moegi asked with a pout. Hanabi frowned as well as Tenten. They both weren't too fond of Moegi's crush on Neji. Hinata managed to smile sheepishly.

"I'm sure he'll be home soon." Hinata assured her. At that moment, they all heard the door open. Moegi grinned as she jumped out of her seat and ran toward the foyer. Hanabi quickly followed as Tenten and Hinata who took their time behind the terrible duo.

"Hi Neji-kun." Moegi said flirtatiously. Neji looked down at her and rolled his eyes.

"What up?" He answered coldly.

"Your even cold to little kids." Tenten said smugly making her entrance. Neji looked at her blankly, her smile was in the form of a smirk. "That's a little sad don't you think?"

Neji smirked back, which Moegi noticed. She frowned and turned to Tenten. "Don't talk to him like that!" She defended her precious Neji. Neji looked down at her and back at Tenten.

"Looks like she likes that." He retorted slyly. Tenten pouted and stared at the kid with annoyance. She was too busy to notice because her main focus was on Neji. Both girls watched as Neji crossed their path. Hanabi watched also with a sour look on her face.

Neji then reached in his pocket and handed an envelope to Hinata. "Itachi-senpai told me to give this to you." He said, not looking her in the eye.

Hinata reached out and accepted the letter. She held it in her hands and read the front of the envelope, which had her named written in Itachi's hand writing.

"Open it Onee-chan! Maybe it's a love letter." Hanabi teased. Neji scowled as Tenten giggled. Moegi was still too focused on Neji to say anything.

Hinata blushed lightly. "H-Hana-chan. Please." She called Hanabi by her pet name. "T-That's not funny." She told her. Hanabi grinned.

"Yes it is!" She said brightly.

"Come on Hinata, open it!" Tenten said, pushing her to do so as well. Hinata then turned to Neji who nodded to show that he wanted her to open the letter also.

Hinata smiled as she neatly cut the envelope open with her nail. She then pulled a folded letter out. She quickly scanned the letter with her eyes. Once she finished a questionably looked crossed her face.

"What's it say?" Hanabi asked.

"It says… he wants to talk to me, about something." Hinata answered. Tenten then looked over her shoulder and began reading the letter out loud.

"Dear Hinata-san," Tenten began. "I'm sorry to hear that you couldn't make our meeting today but I would like to speak with you another day about something important. I'm hoping you will be willing to help me with something I've been trying to do for quite a long time. Your senpai, Itachi."

Hanabi pouted. "That's not a love letter."

Neji turned to Hanabi with a tiny glare, but she wasn't looking his way so she didn't' see it.

"Is it a date?" Moegi asked.

Tenten smirked. "Maybe…" She said slyly in Neji's ear. He glared Tenten's way.

"Shut. Up." He warned her. Tenten buzzed her lips childishly.

While everyone started talking about Hinata's future meeting or… date with Itachi, she was in her own little world reading the letters on the paper over and over and over again.

'_I wonder what he needs help with…' _Hinata thought questionably to herself. _'I'm strangely… anxious to know.' _She added as her face flushed lightly and a smile rose on her lips.

"See! See!" Hanabi said smugly. "Hinata's excited too!"

"Hana-chan!"

* * *

**OMG. I have the worst writers block. OMG. It's like I have ideas for the future chapters, I just don't know how to get there! GAH! But guess what… The Ouran Host Club is going to be making an appearance soon. You ready? XD**


	5. Enter Ouran!

**Konoha Host Club**

Chapter Five.

* * *

It was after school and the Ouran Host Club was just cleaning up before opening. Well, Haruhi was cleaning up. Hikaru and Koaru were playing games, Hunny was playing tea with his bunny and Mori was observing him. Tamaki was no where in sight and Kyouya was on his computer. He seemed to be staring at it very intensely.

Haruhi noticed and walked over towards him. "Kyouya-senpai, you seem to be very focused about something."

Kyouya nodded. "I'm investigating on our competition." He told her not removing his gaze.

Haruhi blinked. "Competition?" She wondered. "You mean… there's more than one Host Club?!" She questioned in shock.

Hikaru and Koaru walked over and placed this elbows on Haruhi's shoulder.

"Duh Haruhi…" Hikaru commented.

"No club is complete without a little competition." Kaoru added.

Hikaru and Koaru walked over to Kyouya and looked over his shoulder at the computer screen. "Which one are you looking at Kyouya-senpai?" They asked together.

"Konoha." He answered blankly.

"Konoha?" Haruhi asked. She could've sworn she'd heard that name before but it just wasn't coming to her mind at the moment.

"Ne Haru-chan!" Hunny said grabbing her hand. He flashed his cute childish smile at her. "They're our rivals." He told her.

"Rivals?" Haruhi questioned.

"Mhm!" Hunny nodded. "They've been our rival school since forever! Right Takashi?" He said turning towards his best friend. Mori nodded.

"They're our rivals in swimming, crew, basketball, field hockey…" Hikaru began.

"…soccer, softball, baseball, football…" Koaru continued for him.

"And the Host Club Games!" They chorused together with excitement.

Haruhi blinked again. She was feeling rather clueless today. "Host Club… Games…?" She repeated in a confused tone.

"That's right!" Hunny remembered. "This will be Haru-chan's first Host Club Games huh?" Haruhi gulped. She wasn't really a fan of games… especially some of the games they would play at the Host Club after hours. She had a strong feeling that she'd rather prefer to skip the Host Club games. Hunny turned to Haruhi and smiled. "Ne, ne Haru-chan! It's really fun!" He said to her.

Haruhi let out a tiny fake laugh. She then felt the air thicken and the atmosphere in the room become tense. She turned over towards the computer and noticed that Kyouya was staring at the screen with complete shock on his face.

"Kyouya-senpai…?" Haruhi asked.

The rest of the Host Club looked over at Kyouya.

"That's… incredible…" Kyouya said softly.

"What is Kyou-chan?" Hunny inquired.

"Konoha's finances… have increased… by 30%." He hesitated to speak.

"Seriously?!" Hikaru gasped.

"Now way!" Koaru commented in disbelief.

Haruhi, once again confused, didn't hesitate to asked about the situation. "Is that strange?" She wondered.

"Usually price ranges stay the same." Kyouya explained. "Changing only occurs when there's an increase in the female population or a new host is added to the club."

"There have been rumors about a new host joining them." Koaru admitted.

Hikaru shook his head. "Yeah, but he's supposed to start Monday or something." Hikaru cleared up.

Kyouya nodded. "Which is exactly why I can't understand how they managed to do so."

"Do what?" A voice came from the back of the room. Everyone looked in the direction of the voice they heard and noticed Tamaki was walking towards them.

"Senpai…!" Haruhi acknowledged. As Tamaki walked past her he winked. He then continued to Kyouya waiting for an explanation.

"Konoha's finances have increased by 30%." Kyouya informed him. Tamaki nodded.

"New host?" He guessed. Kyouya shook his head.

"Hasn't started yet." He told him. Tamaki nodded.

"Transfer?" He guessed again. Kyouya shook his head again.

"The last one was male." Kyouya declined.

"So unless he's gay…" Hikaru stepped up. "Boo-boo!" Hikaru and Koaru rejected together. Hunny walked up to Tamaki still clinging onto his bear.

"Ne, Tama-chan." He called for his attention. "Maybe it's the maid."

"Maid?" Haruhi questioned. It seem to bring back some old memories of when she first joined the host club. Of course maid was a nicer term than hers which was dog.

Hikaru scoffed. "Why would a grown women work in a high school Host Club?"

Hunny shook his head. "She's not. She's a freshman." He informed them. "They say she makes the best cakes in the world! And I heard she's cute too!" Hunny smiled.

"Hunny-senpai, how do you know all of this?" Haruhi inquired.

Hunny giggled. "When me and Takashi went to the bake sale there were some girls there talking about how great her cooking was said to be. They said they should steal some of them and sell them here. And then they gave me a free piece of cake!" Hunny grinned happily at the thought of his cake.

Haruhi, Hikaru, Koaru and Tamaki had a long face while Hunny explained the reason behind his evidence. No matter what Hunny does or where he is, cake is always in the mix.

Tamaki then fixed his posture and stood up in a manly form. "Unforgivable!" He said. "Making a lovely lady working for a Host Club."

"Ahem." The twins coughed evilly. Tamaki looked over at them clueless. His eyes widen as he saw Haruhi with an angry aura around her.

"H-Haruhi…?" Tamaki stuttered.

"A lady shouldn't work for a Host Club huh?" Haruhi repeated sourly. "Then maybe I should go…" She said heading for the exit.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried.

"Uh-oh!" Hikaru commented slyly. "Daddy got her mad."

"Good daddies don't make their daughters angry." Koaru chimed in.

While this was going on Kyouya was thinking over all the possible ideas of Konoha's increase. "This maid…" Kyouya said hesitantly as he kept his eyes on his computer. "She sounds like the only logical explanation for this." He concluded.

"But how do we know for sure senpai?" Haruhi questioned. "This could all just be some big fluke."

Kyouya's glasses shined from the ceiling lights. "Then we'll have to investigate." Kyouya told her.

Hikaru, Koaru and Hunny's eyes widened with excitement. "That means…" They started to say.

Tamaki snapped his fingers. "Hikaru! Koaru!" Tamaki called them.

"Yes boss!" Hikaru and Koaru said enthusiastically while stepping up towards him.

Tamaki flicked his hair. "You shall go and investigate the Konoha Host Club tomorrow." He ordered them. Hikaru and Koaru nodded. "Kyouya… cancelled their appointments!"

"Yes boss!" Hikaru and Koaru repeated. Kyouya smirked as he lowered his head coolly. He quickly and easily did what Tamaki requested.

In the back, Hunny's eyes began to water. "Aw…" He whined sadly. "I wanted to go to Konoha… now I'll never try one of those famous cakes." Hunny whined.

Koaru gave Hunny tiny smile. "We'll bring you back a piece of cake Hunny-senpai." Koaru assured him. Hunny's eyes glittered.

"Really?" Hunny said staring him down with his happy, watery, glittery eyes. Hikaru shrugged but still gave him an assuring smile.

"Why not?"

Hunny quickly embraced the both of them causing them to give each other uncomfortable looks. But they hugged him back lightly.

"Wait." Haruhi said unsurely. "You actually going to Konoha?! I'm pretty sure they won't let you just examine them!" Haruhi retorted honestly.

"Well duh Haruhi!" Hikaru said coming behind her with his younger brother. "You really are a noob a this huh?"

"We wear a disguise." Koaru explained to her.

"As what?" Haruhi questioned.

"Whatever we want!" They winked at her. Haruhi's face sank.

_These guys… are really too much…_ She complained to herself.

From the other side of the room Tamaki was grinning and laughing in his own little world. _With the twins gone I can have my lovely daughter all to myself._ He grinned happily. Haruhi looked over her shoulder and noticed her senpai was day dreaming again.

"Uh… senpai?" Her sweat dropped.

"It's not like we'll be gone forever you know!" Hikaru and Koaru shouted at him from across the room. Their fist were pounding in the air.

"It's going to be quiet without Hika-chan and Koa-chan. Ne Takashi?" Hunny whispered to his best friend. Mori nodded as his sign of agreement.

"Hikaru. Koaru." Kyouya said. The two twins turned their heads to face Kyouya. "It seems there will be a basketball game against Suna tomorrow." He informed them. "I think you're already prepared for that."

"You've done this before?!" Haruhi exclaimed.

Kaoru and Hikaru glanced briefly at one another. "Duh Haruhi…"

"Geez, we thought you were smart." Hikaru commented.

"Her math grade has gone down though," Koaru mentioned.

"English too." Hikaru added.

"Didn't she fail that last social studies test?" Koaru tried to remember.

Hikaru nodded. "I think so."

_I really hate them…_ Haruhi said to herself with a deadly thought.

"Haruhi~" Tamaki sang cheerfully. Haruhi glanced at him, containing her annoyed and angry composure.

"What?" She hissed. Tamaki ignored the sourness in her voice and continued with his happy charm.

"What do you want to do for Daddy-Daughter day?" He asked her.

Haruhi's sour expression was taken over by her completely confused thought. "Huh?" She questioned her senpai. He continued to smile at her.

"We could play a game!" He offered.

"Uh…?" Haruhi was hesitating to answer.

"Watch a movie…" He continued as he moved closer to his lovely daughter.

"Erm…"

"Get to know each other a little- Ow!" Tamaki said as soon as he felt an impact on the back of his hand. He turned around to see Kyouya holding a rolled up magazine. "Kyouya?!" He shouted at him.

"Good daddies don't flirt with their daughters." Kyouya explained to him.

"I was not!" Tamaki retorted. "I just wanted to get to know my lovely daughter." He said lifting up her chin oblivious to the fact that Haruhi was staring him down. "I also-"

"No thanks." Haruhi answered abruptly.

Tamaki's eyes widened as he headed over to his corner and sulked. Haruhi watched him for a bit then sighed.

"Why couldn't I have been in a club with normal people?" Haruhi asked herself.

"Just lucky I guess." Hikaru and Koaru answered for her. Haruhi looked at them and sighed once more. She really needed to earn this money and quick or she might loose her mind as well.

Kyouya stepped out of his chair and headed towards the twins. "Since Tamaki seems to be-" They all stared over at him. He was still sulking in the corner while twirling his finger on the floor. "-depressed." He continued. "Hikaru. Koaru. You will leave tomorrow after school."

"Understood." They nodded.

_They're actually serious about this?_ Haruhi sighed. "I give up." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

**Well. Hiya again! Thank yuh for reviewing. I was almost about to give up on this story but you guys kept me going! So thank you!**

**Anywho. What will happen next chapter? Will Hikaru and Koaru's mission succeed? How will Neji's first day go? Will they run into Hinata?**

**NEXT TiME ON CHAPTER 6 ALL THESE QUESTiONS WiLL BE ANSWERED !**

**haha ! XD always wanted to do that :P**


	6. Twin Invasion!

**Konoha Host Club**

Chapter Six.

* * *

It was the middle of the day, approximately around lunch time, and most of the Konoha Host Club members were waiting in the main room due to an announcement made by Itachi. They were currently awaiting the arrival of two tardy Host members, and some of them were getting impatient.

"How long does it take to walk to a room?! HM?!" Deidara exclaimed. He had been sitting there the longest and he was also the least patient of the bunch.

Sasuke walked behind the couch. Deidara looked back at him, making Sasuke stop. Sasuke glared back. "What?"

"Where is the little twerp?" Deidara repeated.

Sasuke turned the other way and continued walking with his hands in his pocket. "How should I know?" He retorted.

Deidara sat up. "Well he's _your_ friend." Deidara explained.

Sasuke didn't look back at him. "You're _his_ mentor."

A vein popped on the side of Deidara's forehead. If Sasuke wasn't Itachi's little brother only Kami knows what Deidara would've done to him.

At that same moment a box full of unfamiliar items fell onto Deidara's lap. "Ouch…" He muttered as he looked down at it. He lifted up a candle holder out of the box and then looked up at Sasori who stood before him. "Ne Sasori, what is all this stuff for? Hm?" Deidara asked,

"Just stop complaining and come help me and Sai out." Sasori told him. He then made his exit. Deidara groaned annoyed at his current situation and shortly forced himself to follow behind Sasori.

"Man… why couldn't I have done Itachi's job?" He whined quietly to himself.

"Because you're not smart enough. Now hurry up." Sasori said catching Deidara a bit off guard. Though strangely Deidara was a bit used to it since Sasori had the hearing of an elephant.

Sasuke sighed. "Idiots." He then heard the door opened. He looked over and saw Naruto and Hinata walking inside the room. He headed over towards them. "You're late." He informed them both.

Naruto frowned. "It was my fault! Ino wouldn't let me take her!" He said very animated. "She kept accusing me of being a pervert!"

"Depending on who you live with I wouldn't be surprised." Sasuke smirked. Naruto frowned. Both he and Sasuke knew his god father was a bit of a pervert. Actually no, he was the biggest pervert on the entire planet.

"H-Hello Uchiha-san." Hinata greeted with a polite smile. Sasuke looked over at her for a second and turned back around.

"Hn…" He responded. Naruto gave him a look.

"Geez Sasuke, if you were any colder an iceberg might fall out of your ass." Naruto grinned at his own little joke. Hinata smiled lightly from amusement while Sasuke lowered his eyes in annoyance.

"Wow good one dobe. What'd you do, find it off a fan fiction?" Sasuke retorted.

Naruto frowned. "No! My comebacks are one-hundred percent original!" Naruto said proudly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Well that explains why they're so lame."

Hinata stared at both of them. "A-Ano… p-please don't-"

"What are you saying I'm stupid?!" Naruto shouted.

"Could've fooled me." Sasuke replied calmly.

"Say that again…!"

"What are you deaf?"

Hinata began to tense. "Don't f-fight. Please!" Hinata begged the two of them.

"Shut up! I'll kick your ass!" Naruto threatened.

"Like I haven't heard that before." Sasuke smirked.

"TEME!!!"

"Oi!" Deidara said peaking his head from the back room. "Can you two please shut up! I'm sick of hearing this constant shouting and… Hina-chan? Hina-chan! When did you get her?" Deidara said grinning wildly.

Hinata looked back at him a smiled wearily. "O-Oh um… I-I just got here with N-Naruto-san… s-so…"

"It's been so long!" Deidara said quickly embracing Hinata, making her feel uncomfortable as she had felt in his arms once before.

"A-Ano… D-Deidara-senpai, can y-you please let me go?" Hinata asked in the most polite way possible. Suddenly the yelling between Naruto and Sasuke stopped. They're main focus was on their senpai that was embracing one of their classmates, and they were not liking it too well.

"But I haven't seen you all weekend!" Deidara whined stilling holding on to the tiny Hyuuga.

"A-Ano…"

Deidara that moved his face down her neck. His head resting on her shoulder as she whispered in his ear. "Hina-chan…" His breath made Hinata jump a little. "You're just… so… soft…"

BAM!

"Ouch!" Deidara screeched as soon as he felt something making impact with his head. He let go of Hinata and turned around to see Sasori holding up a rolled up newspaper. "Sasori! What the hell?!"

"Just stop harassing her." Sasori ordered him. Deidara frowned.

"I was just kidding around!" He retorted.

"Tell that to them…" Sasori said pointing the newspaper at two hot-headed freshmen. Deidara looked at them with a confused expression.

"What's there problem?" Deidra wondered out loud.

"You." Sasori told him before walking away.

"We just get Hinata back and you treat her like one of you clients! She's our friend not a customer!" Naruto scolded him. Deidara just shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say?" He smiled slyly. "She's amusing."

* * *

The two Hitachiin brothers enter the limo. Koaru first, then Hikaru. The limo quickly took off from the school grounds and headed for Konoha Academy.

Hikaru yawned. "Hey Koaru, did you bring the video camera?" Hikaru asked. Koaru lifted up a digital camera that could also record videos and smiled.

"Yep." He said showing his brother. Hikaru nodded. "You got the uniforms?"

Hikaru lifted a hanger with two neatly pressed uniforms inside a protective bag like substance. They looked as if they had just been at the cleaners. "Yeah." He responded.

"Okay." Koaru replied. Koaru looked out the window for a brief moment when a thought crossed his mind. "It's been a while since we've done this." He told his brother as he watch themselves pass by nature.

Hikaru smirked. "It's been a while since Konoha's been a threat as well." He stated slyly.

Koaru smiled back. "That's because since Haruhi's been here, we've been practically unstoppable." Koaru reasoned. He turned over to his brother to see that Hikaru expression looked long, worried and confused. Koaru blinked, then softened his stare.

Koaru knew that Hikaru was worried about Haruhi and Tamaki being together without them today. In fact, he was most likely fearing the fact that something romantic might happen between those two.

"Hikaru?" Koaru called to him. Hikaru turned to him, still keeping his expression. Koaru scooted over towards him. "You're worried aren't you?" Koaru called him out.

Hikaru gave him a completely lost and shock look. "Huh? What are you talking about? We've done this before."

"Not that…" Koaru quickly interrupted. "About Haruhi." He corrected.

Hikaru's eyes widen. He then shot his head to face the window. "I don't get what you're talking about." Hikaru denied. "Why would I be worried about her?"

Koaru smiled. "She is spending the day with our lord." Koaru provoked.

Hikaru's eyes lowered. "It's not just him." He said tensing up. "Kyouya-senpai, Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai are there as well, what else do I have to worry about it?"

Koaru's eyes widened. "But-"

"I mean," Hikaru continued. "Why would I care if he tries anything? What's so great about him anyway?"

Koaru's gaze softened towards his brother. He almost felt sorry for him. "Hikaru…"

"Sure, lots of girls prefer him over us but Haruhi's not like other girls." He continued to rant on. "She's different. She was the first person who was able to tell us apart due by our personalities and not by chance."

Hikaru's eyes widened as he realized what had just came out of his mouth. He kept his head down as another method of hiding his emotions from his brother. Koaru scooted towards him and placed his arms around his brother as a sign of comfort.

"You're right Hikaru." Koaru responded softly. "She is different from other girls." He rested his head on Hikaru's shoulder.

"How'd you do it?" Hikaru spoke up without thinking. Koaru glanced at him. "How'd you… give up on Haruhi?"

Koaru sat up and smiled. "Don't tell me you're thinking about giving up on her." Hikaru refused to make eye contact. "Well, I guess it was easy because I knew I was leaving her in good hands."

Hikaru scoffed. "You think our lord is good hands?"

Koaru smiled, trying to keep the amusement from his brother hidden. "No, but yours are alright." Koaru commented as he placed his hand over his brother. "Just give it some time okay?"

Hikaru scoffed and turned his head toward the window. "Whatever."

Koaru sighed, defeated. Hikaru could be the most difficult person sometimes.

* * *

The twins limousine pulled up across the street from Konoha Academy. They had already put on their Suna basketball uniforms and were ready to go.

"Shall we?" Hikaru said smiling. He lifted up his arm as if he were to escort a young lady. Koaru latched his arm around his brother's and returned the smiled.

"We shall."

Arm and arm the twins headed for the doors right outside the gymnasium lobby. As they entered they let go of each other and headed towards the gym doors. Hikaru peeked his head in.

"Looks like the game's already started." He informed his younger brother. Koaru nodded from behind him. Hikaru turned to face his brother. "Okay so Kyoya-senpai gave us each a map of the school so we won't have to use a window as our exit like before."

Koaru smiled slightly thinking about the last time they were in Konoha together.

"Should we split up?" Koaru questioned. "Kyoya-senpai mentioned something about them changing room since our last investigation."

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah. We can call if we see something." Koaru nodded again. "But if we find nothing-"

"-we meet back here before the game ends." Koaru finished. "Which is around seven right?" Hikaru nodded. "Alright then, good luck." Koaru said to his brother.

"Same." Hikaru replied. They each headed towards different ends of the school.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Naruto asked as he fell to the couch. Sasuke walked by him with an annoyed look on his face. He handed Naruto a broom which Naruto unwillingly accepted.

"Cleaning." Sasuke answered. "Now get up and do your part."

Naruto frowned. "Geez, who put a stick up your ass today?" He got up and started sweeping around the couch he had perched his behind on. Sasuke walked to the other side of the room and began sweeping there.

Naruto then wiped his forehead from the one little sweat dropped that appeared there. "Shouldn't Hinata be doing all this? I mean it is her job."

Sai entered placing a center piece on top of the coffee table in front of the couch which Naruto had rested on.

"She's buying cooking material." Sai commented. He started walking back from the room he'd just emerged from. "Retard…" he muttered quietly.

Naruto turned around quickly clenching the broom stick tightly. "Shut! Up!" Naruto warned, but Sai just ignored him and walked casually into the back room once more. Naruto went back to sweeping around the couch. "God, this sucks. When's Hinata coming back?"

Deidara rolled his eyes from the other side of the room. He and Sasori had taken a break from moving boxes and tables for cleaning. "Sasori." Deidara said practically defeated. "What's wrong with out freshmen?" He asked.

Sasori just glanced at him. "I ask myself the same thing when I'm with you." He replied.

Deidara eye lids lowered in suspicion. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Sasori looked at Deidara. "If you have to ask, you shouldn't know." He answered slyly.

* * *

"Thank you for coming with me Tenten-senpai." Hinata said politely as the two entered their school grounds. On the way out the door she had ran into Tenten. She told Tenten where she was going and being a nice friend, Tenten accompanied her on her journey to the store.

"No problem." Tenten replied cheerfully. "I just can't believe those guys eat this much food."

They were each caring two bags that was filled to the very top with food supplies for the Host Club.

Hinata giggled lightly. "It's not like it's all for them though. It's for their customers too. " She said staring down into the bag she was carrying.

Tenten sighed. "But still…" She groaned. "It's like you're having a party."

Hinata smiled. "I think it's because Itachi-senpai must have a lot of faith in Neji-niisan."

Tenten lifted up both her bags. "You could say that again." She stated with amusement in her voice. Hinata looked over at her best friend and smiled.

When the two girls finally made it to the school doors, they entered in front of the gymnasium. As soon as the stepped foot inside the school Tenten heard the buzzer from inside the gym. She peeked her head in and saw that the Boys' Basketball game had already started.

"Aw man!" Tenten frowned. "The game's already started."

Hinata looked at Tenten with a bit of a sad expression. She watched as Tenten watched the game from the outside of gym, still holding the bags. Hinata smiled softly as she headed towards Tenten.

"Tenten-senpai," She called to get her attention. "You can go watch the game if you would like."

Tenten looked at Hinata unsurely. "Are you sure? I don't mind really."

Hinata shook her head, with a smile still planted on her lips. "Please go. I would appreciate if someone would be there to support Neji-niisan, since I can't at the moment."

Tenten sighed. "Okay… Do you want me to at least-"

"Tenten-senpai." Hinata interrupted quietly. "Thank you but I'm okay, really."

Tenten smiled lightly at her tiny friend. "Alright." She gave in. "I'll see you later?" Hinata nodded. Tenten gave her bags to Hinata, concerned that she might drop them. Hinata grabbed the bags moving the first two she arm onto her the lower part of her arm. When that was done, Tenten waved her goodbye to Hinata and headed into the gym. Hinata watched her go and then made her way to the Host Club.

* * *

"Alright so they're not in Auditorium B either." Koaru said, eliminating one more spot for the Host Club to be in. He looked on the map again. He had concluded anything. "For all we know they might not even be in the high school part of the school."

He decided to check out the library next. He walked a bit and found the library. He slowly and cautiously opened the door to see a pitch black room.

"Hello?" He called out into the room. He heard what could've possibly been an echo, but no reply.

"A-Ano…" A shy, soft voice stuttered from behind him. Koaru quickly and nervously turned around to become face to face with a girl with large lilac eyes, shiny long blue hair, the bangs covering her forehead. He pictured her as an innocent person due to the sound of her voice. "A-Are you lost? The gym is this way, if that's what y-you're looking for," Hinata said examining his uniform. It looked like the jerseys the opposing team was wearing when she had a quit view of the gymnasium.

Koaru blinked. He processed a lie in his head rather quickly. "No, um, I was just looking for the bathroom." He told her.

She looked behind herself and then back at him. "Um… there's o-one back there."

"Yeah." He answered rather quickly. "I, uh… it was locked." He tried to answer calmly.

Hinata looked down at her feet. "Oh." She practically whispered.

Koaru shifted his eyes in the opposite direction of her. Each of them were feeling a bit awkward, not knowing what to say next. But each knew that the silence was not helping.

"So um…" Koaru hesitated. He was thinking about how to make an appropriate exit, until his thought was interrupted by the sound of her voice.

"I-If you would like," Hinata finally spoke up. "I can show you one."

Well that defeated Koaru's plan. "Um, yeah, thanks." He forced himself to say politely. Hinata nodded and started to lead the way.

Koaru walked behind her. He hand to stare downward to look at her. She was so small and tiny and fragile looking. That's the moment he looked down to see the bags she had in her hands and on her arms. Koaru inwardly sighed.

'_Our lord's ways are getting to me.' _Koaru thought. "Hey, do you need help with those?" He asked her.

Hinata stopped walking, Koaru stopped shortly after. She turned to face him and smiled lightly. "Um. No thank you, I've got it." She politely denied.

"You sure?" Koaru inquired. Staring at her now he could practically see her muscles tensing up.

"Mhm." Hinata assured him as she continued. Koaru gave her a questionable look as he followed behind her. They walked a bit further and noticed that Hinata kept adjusting the bags on her arms. It was probably to make them easier for her to lift. Koaru sighed as he walked up next to her taking a bag from one of her hands.

"Here." He said smiling at her. Hinata looked at his hand then back at him.

"N-No. It's fine, you really don't-"

"Please." Koaru insisted. "I want to." He took the other bag making Hinata's arm feel relieved. Some of her muscles could finally relax since all the those bags were more than she's ever lifted before.

Hinata smiled softly at him. "Thank you."

Koaru smiled back. "It's nothing."

As they continue to walk the silence from before returns. Koaru looked in the bag to see what she had brought but he kept seeing the same thing. About 10 packs of ramen, a box of tomatoes and some cake mix. _'She must be in the cooking club.'_ Koaru concluded to himself.

But this silence still wasn't helping him. "So uh…" He started. "What's your name?"

That really took the Hyuuga girl by surprise. "H-Hinata." She unwillingly stuttered. "What's yours?"

No need to lie right? It wasn't like her was every going to see her again after this. "Koaru." He answered.

"Nice to meet you Koaru-san." Hinata formally greeted. Koaru looked at her a bit taken back. He wondered why she was so formal with his name. Most girls he talked to called him Koaru-kun or even Hikaru-kun, but not _-san_.

"Ah, you don't have to be so formal. Koaru-kun is fine." He told her politely. Hinata's cheeks heated up a bit. She wasn't usually comfortable with calling people in such a friendly way, but she didn't want to upset him.

"O-Okay…" She answered shyly. Koaru smiled.

'_Hikaru would like this girl.'_ He thought to himself. _'Shy ones are his favorite.'_

Finally the two found themselves in front of a somewhat important looking room. Koaru assumed it was the kitchen with all these groceries she had. Hinata opened the door. Koaru noticed the room itself was very bright a bit big, but nothing compared to his Host Club room. _'This is a weird place for a kitchen.'_ He told himself.

"Finally!" A male voice screeched. Suddenly a blonde haired boy with spiky hair was standing directly in front of them. "Where have you been? We thought you died!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and he stepped towards Naruto. "No," He retorted. "That was just you."

Naruto lowered his eyes with annoyance as he glanced at Sasuke. "It's a figure of speech teme!"

As the two began their usually fighting Hinata began to worry once more. She was always concerned that they would get out of hand and start physically hurting each other. Koaru looked at them with confusion and curiosity. He wondered how someone so shy could hang out with these violent people.

"Excuse me." Sai entered politely catching Hinata and Koaru's attention. "Hinata-san, who's your friend here?" He asked interested.

Naruto and Sasuke stopped fighting and looked over at Hinata standing next to some boy. There's eyes went straight to him. Sasuke stared at him while Naruto glared. Naruto started becoming very protective and defensive of Hinata ever since Neji tried to take her away. Hinata was a close friend to him, even though they just made, he didn't want people taking her away.

"Oh, um, this is Koaru…kun." She forced herself to say. She wasn't very comfortable with saying his name so friendly yet, but it could grow on her. The others, on the other hand, were quite shocked to hear it.

They had never heard Hinata call anyone by their name in such a friendly manner. The only explanation was that they had to be close. Very, very close.

"Wow…" Sai spoke up before everyone. "You two must be very close."

Hinata's face flushed a bit. Koaru smiled lightly.

"Well we just met so-"

"So why are _you_ carrying _our_ food with _our_ maid." Naruto interrupted hastily.

"Maid?" Koaru questioned.

"K-Koaru-kun was just looking for a bathroom, so I thought m-maybe he could use the one here." Hinata spoke up. The air in the room was getting very thick.

"I'm sure there are some closer to the gym." Naruto said sourly. Koaru laughed nervously, attempting to ease the tension.

"They were locked." He explained himself.

"Sai." Sasuke spoke. "You want to show him the bathroom." Sai looked at him questionably, not sure if Sasuke was asking him or ordering him. Hinata looked at Sasuke.

"N-No, Uchiha-san it's fine." She assured. "I'll show him the-"

"Sai." Sasuke said once more completely ignoring Hinata's protest. Sasuke lowered his eyes with annoyance at Koaru. He already didn't like this guy and he could tell that Naruto was feeling the same way. He concluded that the quickest thing to do was to get him in and out as soon as possible.

"Okay, okay." Sai said. He beckoned telling Koaru to follow him. Koaru nodded and obeyed. He dropped the bags on the floor and followed Sai. As the two walked off Sasuke spoke to them.

"I would hurry." He added. "He probably needs to hurry back to his game."

Sai nodded, not looking back. Koaru kept his eyes forward, not wanting to look back and followed Sai to the restroom.

Sasuke turned to Hinata. He then glanced over at Naruto who still looked a bit peeved. "Naruto." He turned to him. "Help Hyuuga put those in the kitchen." He ordered.

Naruto, without a word picked up the bags and headed off towards the kitchen. Hinata stood there, watching Naruto, feeling that he was upset by something. She wanted Naruto to look at her so she could see his expression, he didn't.

"C'mon Hinata." He said coldly as he made his way to the kitchen.

"O-Okay." Hinata responded, following him. As they continued toward the kitchen, a thought popped into Hinata's head. Sasuke was taking a great deal of control when his brother wasn't present. It was almost like he was next in line, which was true when Itachi graduates. But it made her realize that even if the two Uchiha brothers have different personalities, they're still alike in many ways.

As soon as Naruto and Hinata entered the kitchen, they saw Deidara by the sink washing dishes. He turned to them as soon as he heard the door open.

"Hina-chan!" He smiled brightly. "I see you got the groceries. You have a nice trip?" He asked nicely.

Hinata smiled back lightly and nodded. "Yes. Tenten-senpai helped me with the bags." She told him.

Naruto scoffed. "Tenten sure got manly." He muttered, but still understandable. Deidara frowned at the small blonde boy.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Deidara questioned.

"Some basketball guy came in with her." Naruto coldly informed.

"Basketball guy?" Deidara wondered. He pulled his hands out of the water and rushed toward Hinata. "Did he hurt you?" He asked her with great concern.

Hinata shook her head. "No, he was quite kind actually." Hinata defended.

"Apparently they're great friends." Naruto grumbled. Hinata looked at him a bit shocked and confused.

"N-Naruto-san we just met. I don't-"

"Here Deidara." He said handing Deidara the shopping bags. "You can help her. I gotta clean." With that Naruto exited the kitchen and got right back to his broom.

Once Naruto left the two stood in silence. Deidara sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Not this again…" He calmly said to himself.

Hinata's eyes lowered in sadness as the expression on her face show the depressing emotion. "Naruto-san is upset with me." She told herself defeated.

Deidara faced Hinata with a tiny smile. "That's not it, it's just that…" He sighed. "Naruto never had a lot of friends." He explained. Hinata was a bit surprised at this since Naruto was so open and caring. "So when he gets a friend," Deidara continued, "he becomes very protective of them. It took Naruto weeks to be okay when Sasuke would go home for the day."

Hinata was now confused and shocked. "Naruto-san and Uchiha-san are… friends?" She would've thought they hated each other due to their constant arguments and threats toward one another.

Deidara snickered a bit, thinking about how it could seem impossible for Naruto and Hinata to be friends. "Yeah, I know, hard to believe with all the fighting." He agreed. Hinata nodded. "Well they truly are though." He opened the door slightly. "Come look." He invited.

Hinata followed and peek out the door with Deidara. They saw a depressed looking Naruto and a normal looking Sasuke sitting on the couch together talking like civilized people.

"Wow." Hinata gasped quietly. Deidara closed the door and stared back at her.

"In fact they're probably the only true friends each one of them has, except for you of course. Hm," He said winking at Hinata. Hinata looked away to hide her glow, Deidara smiled. "But Sasuke has it easier." He admitted, regaining Hinata's attention. "He's smart, good-looking, athletic. Naruto always wants to outshine him, but his determination came off as obnoxious or annoying to most people which caused him to be so disliked." He explained.

Hinata felt a bit sorry for Naruto. No one deserved to be hated. It was just wrong in her eyes.

"But you're his friend," Deidara said, wrapping it up. "His true friend. So I want you to try this okay?"

He bent down and whispered in Hinata's ear. Her ears heated up due to his soft breath against them. Once Deidara told her what he wanted, her whole face lit up.

"B-But what if he-"

"It'll be fine Hinata." He complied.

"You sure?" Hinata asked nervously, twittling her fingers.

"Aw Hina-chan! You're so cute!" Deidara said embracing her, going back to his normal intimate self. "But yes, trust me."

Hinata nodded. She turned to Deidara. "Deidara-senpai… it's really nice that Naruto-san has someone that cares about him like you." She smiled genuinely at him.

Deidara scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, but don't tell anyone. Hm." Hinata giggled. She the lifted up her hand and held out her pinky.

"Okay, I promise." She said. Deidara stared at her pinky with a confused and blank look on his face. He raised his eyes up to come make contact with Hinata's. She smiled innocently at him.

"It's a pinky promise." Hinata explained.

"Yeah, I know… it's just… I haven't made one in a while." Deidara admitted.

Hinata smiled warmly at him. "This is how I keep my promises." She told him. Deidara sighed. He had to admit, he was obsessed with a kid. He wrapped his pinky around Hinata's as the shook there arms with their fingers still interlocked. They smiled.

* * *

One the short walk to the bathroom, Koaru examined the room that the Host Club stayed in. "What room is this?" He questioned out loud.

"The old art room." Sai unexpectedly answered. For some reason, Koaru wasn't surprised it was a previously used and then abandoned room. "That's the bathroom." Sai told him. Koaru looked at the door they were heading too. Sai could've left him from there, but something told him to examine him. Probably since he's been hanging out with Sasori lately.

"You're from Suna right?" Sai asked.

Koaru looked at him a bit confused and them remembered what he was wearing. "Huh? Oh, uh, yeah." He answered back.

"What's the score?" Sai inquired.

Koaru mentally told himself not to crack under pressure. He'd come this far and was not going to let this investigation fail now. "Oh, um… we were winning by a bit so…" He hesitated. _'Oh man…'_

"I see." Sai was just bored now, and they had reached the bathroom anyway. "Good luck." Sai was on his way back to minding his own business until Koaru called him back. Sai looked over his shoulder with his calm smile.

"So Hinata is your maid?" Koaru wanted to understand. Sai nodded. "So you're not the cooking club."

"We're a Host Club." Sai corrected. Koaru's eyes widened. Lady luck was on his side today because he had just unconsciously discovered what he had been looking for. He had been walking with their main target all along and hadn't even noticed. It was a shame he learned nothing.

Koaru smiled at Sai. Maybe he could tell him something about Hinata. "But, why would she work here?"

"She's in debt to us." Sai answered vaguely.

Koaru was confused. "But isn't she rich?" After all Konoha Academy was practically as rich and famous and Ouran Academy.

Sai's warm smile turned to a blank expression. "I'm sorry Koaru-kun but it's really none of your business."

"Right. Sorry." Koaru quickly apologized. Sai made his exit leaving Koaru in front of the bathroom door. He sighed with relief as he let himself inside.

As soon as he came in he immediately pulled out his cell phone and started dialing Hikaru's number. The phone rang a couple times causing Koaru some anxiety. Finally Hikaru answered his phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hikaru. I found them."

"_Really? Did you see the maid?"_

"Yeah. Her name's Hinata."

"_Hinata what?"_

"I… don't know…"

"_Smooth… Oh well, it's not that important. So where is it?"_

"The old art room near the end of the school."

"_Of course it is…"_

"They seem to be very protective of their maid."

"_Well then she could be fun."_

"She is a shy one."

"_And you know they're the most fun."_

"I figured you'd like her Hikaru."

"_Well obviously. We have the same brain, don't we? I'm gonna call Kyoya-senpai alright? See ya soon?"_

"Yeah. See ya."

"_Bye." -click!-_

After the phone call with his brother, he didn't really feel comfortable going out there alone. He turned to see the toilet alone in the corner. He shrugged.

"Might as well."

* * *

"I just don't get it." Naruto blurted out. He and Sasuke were sitting together on the couch. Sasuke was trying to calm Naruto down since he seemed to be agitated from before. "I mean I don't like that guy."

Sasuke shrugged. "Me either."

"I don't understand why Hinata was with him though." Naruto commented placing his head in his hands.

"We don't know him." Sasuke reasoned. He honestly didn't care if he knew him or not. He still didn't like him and he knew Naruto definitely didn't like him.

"But still!" Naruto protested. "He gives off a bad vibe. And Hinata and him are so friendly towards each other…"

"Hn."

"What?"

"You're jealous."

"About what?" Naruto asked cluelessly.

"Hyuuga and that guy's friendship." Sasuke informed. Naruto blinked at Sasuke.

"What are you talking about?"

Sasuke groaned. "You don't want them to hangout because _he's_ not _you_." Sasuke emphasized.

"But I don't feel this way when you hang out with Hinata." Naruto reasoned. Sasuke sighed.

"That's because you're with me." He explained.

"Well what about Hinata's other friends?" Naruto questioned. "I don't mind Sakura-chan and them."

"Maybe…" A voice said from behind. The two boys turned to see their other freshman companion Sai staring at them from behind the couch. "There's a deeper reason. Right Sasuke-kun?" Sai hinted looking at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Sai who just responded with his usual charming smile.

"What's he talking about?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Find out yourself." He replied stoically. Sasuke then got up and walked off. Naruto watched him curiously while Sai smiled at Sasuke's reaction.

"What's his problem?" Naruto asked crossing his arms.

"Maybe you two are similar in some ways." Sai smiled. Naruto turned to him.

"What's that mean?"

Sai kept his innocent smile on his face while Naruto frowned at him. It's not like he hated Sai, it was just that Sai was always so vague when it came to things that could use more details. As Naruto rose up off the couch he noticed the front door open.

There stood a boy who looked exactly like Koaru. Naruto examined him.

'_What the…?'_ Naruto questioned to himself. "Hey!" Naruto called out to the orange-haired teen. The kid turned to Naruto plainly. "Aren't you suppose to be in the bathroom?"

The kid looked around to see who Naruto was talking to, but he seemed to be the only one in sight. "Me?" He asked, pointing to himself.

Naruto frowned. Was this kid playing games with him? "Who else is over there?" Naruto responded coldly.

The boy frowned. "Well I can see who's the least favorite in this club." He smirked. That just made Naruto completely heated.

"Why you-"

"Koaru-kun?" A soft voice called from behind the two of them. Naruto turned to see Hinata and Deidara looking at the two of them. "D-Do you need help finding your way back?" Hinata asked politely.

The boy's eyes widened. _'Oh… they think I'm Koaru…' _Hikaru determined. He smirked. _'Well this could be fun…'_ He said examining his situation.

"So you must be Hinata." Hikaru commented walking past Naruto and approaching the young Hyuuga. Naruto's glare followed Hikaru the whole time while Sai watched from the couch. Hinata blinked and flushed in confusion. To her, Koaru seemed more daring than he was before. "Hunny-senpai was right," Hikaru continued. "You are kinda cute…" He commented slyly.

Hinata's face immediately blushed, causing Naruto to tension. Deidara stared at Hikaru curiously. "Hunny-senpai…?" Deidara said softly. He swore he's heard of that name before. But where?

"Hey," Hikaru said, catching Hinata's eyes once again. "Can I have some cake? I'm kind of hungry, and I here you're a good cook."

Hinata looked down at her feet. "W-Well… I don't have anything prepared so…"

"Why not?"

"W-Well I was b-busy shopping r-remember?"

"What's with all the questions?!" Naruto added himself to the conversation. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Even though Hinata hated to see Naruto so worked up, she could tell that something was different from the Kaoru she had met earlier. "K-Koaru-kun… a-are you alright?"

Hikaru completely ignored Hinata and glared at the blonde who'd just shouted at him. "It was just a simple question…" Hikaru commented smugly.

"Naruto." Deidara said walking up to the angry teen. "You need to calm down. You're doing it again."

Naruto didn't even look at Deidara. "I don't care! He has no right to act this way!"

"You're making a fool of yourself." Sai warned from across the room. Naruto turned to him quickly.

"Who cares?!" He snapped before glancing back at Hikaru.

"We do!" Deidara told him.

"Well I don't-"

"Hikaru?" A voice came from the bathroom door. Naruto, Sai, Deidara, Hinata and Hikaru all turned to see Koaru standing in front of the bathroom door.

"Koaru!" They turned to see the Koaru look alike shout from next to them. Hikaru rushed toward Koaru with open arms while Koaru mirrored his brother's movements. The remaining four people stood there with a lost expression across each one of their faces.

"Um…" Sai hesitated to speak.

"Oh Koaru, I couldn't help but think of you every second we were apart." Hikaru said smoothly while embracing his younger half. Koaru face him sympathetically.

"Hikaru…" Koaru whispered. His eyes were watery and sparkling as they looked up at his brother. "Everything's better now that we're together again."

"Ew." Sai commented. Koaru and Hikaru turned to him with an annoyed look.

"That's gross." Deidara said sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"Incest!" Naruto shouted, pointing at the two twins. They glared at Naruto.

"It's now incest. It's twincest." Koaru informed the blonde.

"And it works," Hikaru added on.

The brothers turned their heads over towards Hinata and smiled. "See~"

The other Host Club members turned and looked at their young maid. Her face was completely red and her eyes were widen with shock. It was almost like she was hypnotized by the two of them. To Deidara and Naruto, the look on her face made them want to rip the twins apart.

Hikaru and Koaru took that moment to walk over to the Hyuuga girl and rest their arms on her shoulder.

"Every girls' fantasy-"

"-is to have two boys fighting over her." They grinned.

"And the bonus for having boys fight over you-"

"-is having twin boys fight over you."

They leaned towards Hinata's eyes. "Ne, Hinata?" They whispered flirtatiously.

_Too… close…_ Hinata managed to say in her head before her mind different to black, blankness. She couldn't feel her body anymore but she was still active enough to still here some talking.

"Hina-chan!" Deidara exclaimed running towards her.

"Hinata!" Naruto said following Deidara.

The twins stared at the petite girl with a blank and bored expression. "Ah… she fainted."

* * *

Hinata's eyes flickered opened softly. Before her she saw Tenten smiling down at her.

"Have a good nap sleepy-head?" Her friend joked. Hinata sat up and looked around the room. She saw she was on the couch and that Deidara, Sai and Sasori were standing before her with nice smiles one their faces.

"W-What happened?" She asked.

"You fainted." Tenten informed her.

Hinata continued her search around the room, when she noticed someone was missing. "W-Where's Koaru-kun?" She inquired.

"We kicked them out as soon as you fainted." Sai told her.

"After you fainted we didn't know what to do." Deidara said, approaching Hinata.

"So Naruto-kun when to get Tenten."

"N-Naruto-san did?" Hinata exclaimed. She was sure Naruto wanted nothing to do with her after the way he was treating her earlier. But then again, she couldn't help but feel that it was her fault in the first place for bringing a completely stranger, from another school into their Host Club without given permission.

"Here you go Hinata." Itachi said, kneeling on the side of the couch. He handed her a warm cup of black tea for her to drink.

Hinata excepted it, but didn't take her eyes off of him. "I-Itachi-senpai! When d-did you come back?" She asked him.

Itachi smiled humbly. "Sasuke called." He told her, making Hinata's eyes widened. "He said it was important so I hurried back."

Even Sasuke was doing things for her. She lowered her head, too upset to make eye-contact with anyone. "I'm sorry I made everyone worry." She apologized.

Tenten smiled softly at her innocent friend when a thought re-entered her mind. She turned to Deidara. "Who's Koaru?" She asked.

"One of the devilish-twins from Ouran." Sasori told her.

"O-Ouran?" Hinata gasped. "Wasn't he from Suna?"

"Cover up." Deidara quickly responded.

"Sasori-senpai went online after they left." Sai clarified for her.

Deidara nodded. "The name Hunny sounded a bit familiar to me. So I asked Sasori to look it up. Apparently all of them are part of the Ouran Host Club."

Tenten's sweat dropped. "There's another Host Club?" She said sounding annoyed.

Itachi nodded. He face Sasori and Deidara with all seriousness. "So they must've been spies." He analyzed. Sasori, along with Deidara nodded.

Sai shrugged, keeping a peaceful look on his face throughout all this tension. "Guess Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun had a good reason for not liking them." Sai stated.

Tenten blinked. "Say…" She said with her eyes wandering around the room. "Where are those two anyway?"

Itachi smiled as he looked at Hinata. Hinata made eye-contact with him causing her face to blush, making Itachi's smile more visible.

"In the kitchen."

* * *

"Why the hell are we cleaning up this crap?" Naruto questioned his best friend, as he put the groceries in the cupboard.

"Because you destroyed everything trying to find a cup for the tea." Sasuke retorted as he swept up a shattered plate into the dust pan.

"What about you?!" Naruto came back. "You were practically screaming at Deidara for Itachi's number!"

Sasuke glared at his blonde friend. "I was screaming because I couldn't hear myself over the crashing pots." He claimed.

"Yeah right!"

"I am right."

"I'll kick your ass!" Naruto threatened. Sasuke smirked.

"I'd like to se you try."

"Teme! I'll-"

"A-Ano."

The two boys turned to see Hinata standing nervously in the doorway. Her face wasn't as pale as before but her cheeks her still red. Naruto looked away from her.

"Glad to see you're better." He told her.

"Hn." Sasuke commented before getting back to his sweeping duty.

Hinata could tell that they were still upset with her. "I-I wanted to thank you two for helping me." She said softly.

"No problem." Naruto snorted sarcastically.

"I should've been more careful." She continued.

"Got that right." Naruto scoffed.

Hinata turned her gave toward the ground. "But I know why you both were so hard on him." She admitted. "You two p-promised to protect me, and you did. I g-greatly appreciate it." She said thankfully. She looked up at them. "S-So I just want to say…"

--------------------------------------------------------------

"_Why address him so formally?" Deidara whispered._

--------------------------------------------------------------

_W-Would it be alright?_ Hinata wondered to herself. "T-Thank you… Uchiha…kun?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked up at her. As soon as Hinata met their gazes she immediately looked away. Though he would probably never admit it… Sasuke was alright with the sudden name change.

"Ah…" He responded. Naruto turned his head sharply towards Sasuke and frowned. He then went back to putting away groceries when Hinata stepped towards him.

"A-Ano…" She continued approaching him. "T-Thank you too… Naruto…kun…"

---------------------------------------------------------------

"_And while you're at it. Why not give him a friendly hug?" Deidara suggested._

"_B-But what if he-"_

"_It'll be fine Hinata." He complied._

"_You sure?" _

"…_yes, trust me."_

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata quickly wrapped her arms around Naruto. Both him and Sasuke stood there shocked staring at her. After a couple seconds, she let go and made a quick exit, not looking back to see their reactions. Naruto watched Hinata go as Sasuke kept his gaze one the blue-eyed child.

With discomfort, Sasuke snorted and went back to work, forcing Naruto to awaken from the amazement. He turned to Sasuke who was obviously avoiding him and grinned.

"She smells nice." Naruto told him.

"Shut. Up."

* * *

**BOO YAHHH! ALL DONEEEEEE !!! WOOT WOOT!!!!**

**ONE MORE CHAPTER DOWN! AS YOU CAN TELL THiS WAS A LONG ONE! HAHAHA ! I apologize from grammar error, but I'm honestly too lazy to check right now! School starts and 2 days and I wanted to get this up before I go shopping tomorrow! See ya :DD !**


	7. Neji's Evaluation Hinata's New Tutor

**Konoha Host Club**

Chapter Seven

* * *

Hinata was walking in the hallway, after being asked to pass forward a note from one teacher to another. She was never one to say no, and always enjoyed helping when she could. She especially enjoyed doing things for her teacher Kurenai, since she felt that they connected on a more friendship based level, than student and teacher.

As she made it to the four-section split in the hallway, she heard a sound coming from the right wing. Since that was the direction she was going in anyway, she quietly went down that hallway to check it out. As she approached the voices, she gazed the corner to see Sasuke and some girl talking privately. She recognized her as a regular one of Sasuke's customers from the Host Club.

She had long, curly blonde hair that reached a bit past her shoulders. Her bangs covered the tops of her big brown eyes. She looked almost like a doll, beautiful and perfect in everyway. Hinata was quite envious of her stature.

She let out a light gasp and she pinned herself against the wall nervously, listening to their conversation.

"I'm glad you came." The girl said with relief. "I wasn't sure if you would." Sasuke stood there, calm and still. It seemed as if he expected this to happen.

"I don't know if you know this," She continued. "But I've noticed you since middle school." Sasuke remained silent. His expression almost seemed… bored. "Remember when you asked to borrow a pen from me?" She said nostalgically. "Do you?"

"No." Sasuke finally spoke. It was the first time he spoke during the entire conversation.

"Right…" She sounded defeated. "It was a long time ago." Her voice sounded so sad and depressed. It made Hinata feel a bit sorry for her.

She heard the girl take a deep breath, like she was about to say something meaningful. "That moment…" She started. "That moment was the moment I fell in love with you Sasuke-kun!" She blurted. Hinata covered her mouth. That was the first time she witnessed a confession. Though it wasn't given directly to her, she had never been a part of one or even seen one. She had only heard of them in mangas and from other students.

'_So this is what a confession is like.' _She thought, amazed.

"Sorry." Sasuke rejected. Hinata regained her focus on the two. She listened.

"Sorry…" The girl repeated lightly. She forced a smile onto her face as her eyes started to water. "Was I rejected?" She asked herself. Sasuke stared at her. He gave his answer. It was her time to soak it in, like he made them all do.

She looked at him, sadness smeared all over her face. "You know, they say, no matter whom it is, Sasuke-kun will reject them without a reason." She told him. "So… can you… can I have a reason?"

Sasuke, though his face appeared blank, thought it over for a quick second before answering. "I don't feel the same way." He told her.

"I see…" She sighed. "Is there somebody else?" Sasuke stayed quiet. "Is there somebody who's the reason why Sasuke-kun won't open his heart to others? Is there anyone who already holds his heart?!"

"No." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Then why? Why won't you open it?" She pleaded with streams of tears rolling down her cheeks. "Why won't you let anybody in?"

"Are you done?" He asked coldly. The girl gasped in fright. She backed up slowly and nodded. With that Sasuke left. When Sasuke had disappeared, the girl sank to the floor to cry. She cried out loud, thinking no one would hear her.

At the corner of that same wall Hinata stood there, clutching the note in her hand. The sound of the girl broke Hinata's heart. She could no longer think of Sasuke Uchiha the same. She only thought of him as a cold-hearted heart breaker. She returned back from the direction she had come, she was going to find an alternate root. She refused to follow the path of that… monster.

* * *

"Mou, the Host Club is closed again." Ino whined.

"Maybe Hinata can give us a private meeting." Sakura hinted hopefully to Hinata. A sly smile crept across Ino's face as Hinata blushed, avoiding eye contact with the two of them.

"I don't know." Hinata said quietly. "I think they're still mad at me." She remembered the event that had occurred the previous day, when the two twins invaded their club. Hinata had felt incredibly guilty. After all it was her fault for letting them in.

Tenten patted Hinata on the shoulder, caringly. "'Cause of those Ouran kids? Please." Tenten assured her. "Deidara says that everyone is so over that."

"What Ouran kids?" Ino said, entering the conversation once again.

"Hinata accidentally let a kid from Ouran help her with her bags and then his twin came in too. They're members of the Ouran Host Club or something." Tenten explained, sourly. She was still not happy with the fact that there was another Host Club out and about. Wasn't one enough?

"How do you _accidentally_ have someone help you with your bags?" Sakura inquired.

"I didn't want him to!" Hinata defended. "He just offered and-"

"You couldn't say no?" Ino, Sakura and Tenten chimed in. Hinata shyly nodded, which caused the other three to laugh at her playfully.

"I did the first time…" Hinata admitted.

Ino patted Hinata on the head. "You're adorable Hinata, you know that?" Ino praised.

Hinata kept her head down. "But still…" She continued. "I disappointed everyone."

Sakura stared at Hinata's sincere expression. She could tell the small Hyuuga hadn't planned on doing any harm or damage. She smiled softly at her friend.

"If you're that worried about it Hina, we could get them back." She told her.

Tenten scoffed. "And how do you suppose we do that?"

Sakura turned to Tenten with a sheepish grin. She laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. "I'll tell you… when I think of something." She replied.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Sure you will." She commented.

"Shut up!" Sakura barked. Hinata giggled at the immaturity of her friends. They were always able to make her forget about her troubles, which is what she loved most about them.

"Hinata!" A voice shouted from behind the group of girls. They all turned their heads in that exact direction to see Naruto Uzumaki, the blonde loud mouthed freshman running their way. Sakura, Ino and Tenten frowned while Hinata smiled.

"Hi N-Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted politely as he approached them. Sakura, Ino and Tenten's eyes widened.

"Naruto-kun?!" Ino repeated with great shock.

"Since when?!" Tenten added.

"How cute!" Sakura squealed.

Hinata's face turned a deep scarlet. She waved her hands in front of her face defensively. "No! No!" She protested. "I-It's not like that!"

"Like what?" Naruto questioned clueless.

"Like nothing you dummy." Sakura scolded.

Naruto pouted. "Sakura-chan!" He whined. "Why are you so mean to me?"

"Cause you're annoying." Sakura reasoned.

"Why are you here anyway Naruto?" Ino asked, changing topics. Naruto stared at Ino blankly, and then grinned.

"I've come to take Hinata to the Host Club." He said cheerfully as he pointed triumphantly to himself. Sakura and Ino frowned, annoyed and displeased.

"Again?!" They screeched, causing Naruto to wince in pain. He quickly covered his ears as the two continued to yell and complain at him.

"Why do you keep taking Hinata away?!"

"What do you guys even do?!"

"Wah!" Naruto wailed. "Don't be mad at me! Itachi said he needed her for something important!" Naruto informed the two girls, sheltering his head with his hands for protection.

Sakura and Ino both jumped at the sound of Itachi's name.

"Itachi-senpai!" The two squealed joyously. Tenten leaned over towards Naruto and whispered in his ear.

"I would go now, while they're still fantasizing." Tenten suggested. Naruto nodded.

"Right!" He agreed. He turned his focused over towards Hinata and grabbed her hand. "Let's go Hinata." He grinned.

The warmth of Naruto's hand caused Hinata's face to heat up. "O-Okay…" She managed to speak. Naruto led Hinata to the Host Club, hand and hand. He ran slowly so that Hinata would be able to keep up with his pace. From behind, Tenten took notice to that as well and smiled.

"Maybe you're not such and idiot after all Naruto." She told herself.

* * *

"Why do they always take so long?!" Deidara groaned. Sasori frowned as he lifted his head from his book. He was really getting annoyed with Deidara's constant complaints about Naruto and Hinata's lateness.

"Will you shut up?" Sasori told him. Deidara flashed a glare in Sasori's direction.

"Why are you so calm?" Deidara investigated. "You _hate_ waiting."

"But I'm not annoying." Sasori reasoned.

"So you say…" Deidara provoked, walking away from his friend. Sasori gave him a displeased glance, and continued to read the book that was placed in his hand.

On cue, Hinata and Naruto enter the room together. Deidara hustled over towards the two and gave Hinata a childish smile and Naruto a hard smack on the head.

"Ouch! What the hell?!" Naruto cursed.

"What took you so long?!" Deidara scolded.

"It's your sister dude!" Naruto fought back.

"Whatever." Deidara stopped listening. He focused his attention back at Hinata and grinned. "Hina-chan!" He cheered. "How are you doing? Are you feeling better?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Naruto looked around the room as the two chatted for a bit. "Where's Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked to no one in particular.

"Itachi told him to get Neji." Sasori answered from behind. His nose still placed in the book.

"Neji-niisan?" Hinata questioned.

Naruto frowned. "Why him?" He pouted.

"'Cause he's a Host now Naruto." Deidara told him, while pinching his right cheek. He let go shortly after, causing Naruto to rub it to ease the pain. "And whether you like it or not, today's training day."

"A-Ano…" Hinata peeped out quietly. "W-What's training day?"

Deidara smiled. He walked over towards Hinata and leaned right in her face with a bright smile. "When we get a new Host we get a girl to be their practice client." He explained. "All they have to do is make the client swoon to pass and become an officially Host."

"It's the dumbest thing ever." Naruto whispered loudly to Hinata.

Deidara snorted. "He's just mad because he had to take it twice." He informed Hinata.

"That's because you guys gave me you're sister!" Naruto reasoned, getting in Deidara's face. Deidara's expression was completely bored at the tiny teen shouted in his face. "Everyone knows she would have completely chosen Sasuke over me!"

"Anyone would choose Sasuke over you." Deidara retorted.

"Hinata wouldn't!" Naruto shouted, causing Hinata flinch as she heard her name being thrown out. "Would you Hinata?"

Hinata saw the pout in Naruto's sad face. She looked over at Deidara who was eyeing her curiously. Feeling the tension tighten she smiled shyly.

"I-I don't think I'd be able to chose." She answered truthfully.

"Hina-chan! You're so sweet!" Deidara exclaimed, embracing her in a tight hug.

"D-Deidara-senpai…!" Hinata choked out. Her air being imprisoned from her senpai's strong hug.

"What did I tell you about being so friendly?" A voice called out from the entrance of the room. The group looked over to see Neji standing there angrily and Sasuke beside him.

Deidara stuck his tongue out teasingly. "Nice to see you too again Neji." He lied. Neji hardened his gave. He stretched his arm out.

"Come here Hinata." He ordered. Hinata stuck out her foot as if she was about to walk, but Deidara pulled her body back against his own. The touch of Deidara's chest caused Hinata's face to flush with embarrassment. Deidara smirked at the older brother.

"And what if she doesn't?" He threatened.

"Let go of her and she will." Neji told him.

Deidara was getting annoyed with the smugness of the male Hyuuga. "Tch." He snorted. He gripped her tighter. "Then I won't let go." He grinned. At that second he felt a hard impact made with his head. "Ouch!" He grunted, letting go of the petite Hyuuga girl so that he could rub his own head.

He looked behind him to see Sasori holding his book, closed in his hands. "Damn it Sasori!" He cursed, still continuously rubbing his head.

"Stop picking fights." Sasori ordered.

Deidara frowned. "He started it…" He muttered quietly as he backed down.

"I ended it. Now knock it off." Sasori responded.

"Hinata-san." A voice whispered in her ear. The breath was so warm, it caused Hinata to shiver. She quickly turned herself around to come face to face with Itachi Uchiha. He smiled like an angel. "May I see you for a second?"

Though she was hesitant for a moment she nodded slowly and followed him to a back room. As she entered to already saw Sasuke standing there. The presence of Sasuke made her feel uneasy, especially because of what had happened earlier today. She stayed close to Itachi and as far away from Sasuke as possible.

"Hinata-san." Itachi spoke. "I would like you and Sasuke to find a lady for Neji to practice on."

Hinata stared at him, unaware of what happened. "U-Um… me?" She questioned. Itachi smiled and nodded.

"You _and_ Sasuke." He corrected.

"But why m-me?" Hinata continued to ask.

"Why not?" Sasuke muttered to himself. Hinata and Itachi both turned their attention towards Sasuke. Hinata was unclear of what he said but knew he definitely said something, while Itachi smiled at his younger brother, amused with the current situation.

Itachi looked back at Hinata peacefully. "It's because you know him best." Itachi explained. "So find him someone interesting okay?" He winked.

"U-Um…" Hinata stuttered. She glanced over at Sasuke who was staring into space, bored. She then looked back Hinata and attempted to smiled. "Uh-huh." She, unhappily, agreed.

"Let's go." Sasuke told her as he walked passed, exiting the backroom. Hinata quickly followed after him like a lost puppy and exiting right along with him.

A few seconds later Neji opened the door to see Itachi sitting there looking out of the window. "Where did those to just go?"

Itachi turned to him and smile. "To get someone special for you." Neji gave him a questionable look and shut the door.

"Weirdoes." He muttered.

* * *

"Why me?" Tenten asked, again.

"Please!" Hinata pleaded. "You're the only person that I know Neji-niisan won't mind practicing on."

Tenten cocked and eyebrow and frowned. "And how do you know that?" Tenten inquired.

"I-I just h-have a strong feeling…" Hinata told her quietly.

Tenten gave Hinata a questionable look. A look that seemed like she didn't believe a word Hinata said. Hinata looked at Tenten and noticed. She then turned hopelessly to her partner, Sasuke, giving him a depressing expression. Sasuke turned his head over, barely gazing at Hinata. He saw how upset she looked.

Usually something like that wouldn't work on him, but for some stupid reason, his stomach was getting an uncomfortable feeling.

"You'd make it a challenge." Sasuke said, not looking at either one of them. Hinata looked over at Sasuke shocked. This was the second time he spoke out randomly again. Tenten, on the other hand, smirked. She herself wasn't shocked that he spoke up, but more… interested.

"Is that the only reason?" Tenten continued to question.

"…Ah…" Sasuke admitted.

Tenten smiled, as she thought it over. Making things difficult for Neji, a person who always gets what he wants so naturally, made her pleased.

"Okay." She agreed.

Hinata looked over at her best friend, surprised. "Really?" She asked. Tenten nodded.

"Yeah," She replied. Hinata smiled lightly. "On one condition…"

* * *

"You're kidding."

"Why would they kid?" Tenten retorted back.

"I'm not doing this." Neji refused. Tenten frowned.

"You have to!" Naruto told him. "We all had to."

"No." Neji continued to decline.

"Why not?" Deidara asked, placing his hand teasingly on Neji's shoulder. Neji looked over his shoulder and glared at Neji. He quickly shook Deidara's hand on his shoulder and glared at him.

"Because…" He said, now focusing his glare towards Tenten. "It's _her_."

Tenten placed her hands on her hips in a sassy manner. "What's wrong with me?" She asked, truthfully curious of what he would say.

Neji sighed. "I don't want to… seduce you…" He muttered through his pearly whites.

Tenten snorted. "Like you could anyway."

Neji's glare became more intense after that remark. "Are you challenging me?" Neji instigated.

Tenten giggled and winked childishly. "Maybe…" Neji snarled at her playfully. He was sincerely annoyed at how she was taking all of this for some stupid game.

'_This woman…'_ He began questioning their friendship, or whatever type of relationship they actually had.

"Well Neji-kun?" Itachi asked politely from behind. Neji gave him a quick glance and then looked back at Tenten, who was still smiling at him like some sort of child-like idiot.

"Whatever," Neji sighed, defeated.

"Then let's begin!" Itachi said, wrapping his arm around Neji's neck. Neji grimaced at the touch, but it was unnoticed by Itachi. That or he didn't care. Itachi took him off to a private direction to explain what was expected of Neji in these events. Deidara trailed behind him leaving Naruto and Tenten together.

Naruto quickly looked around the room and then back at Tenten. "Where's Hinata and teme?" He asked the brown-eyed girl beside him.

"Oh!" Tenten exclaimed, as if she had forgotten about the two. "Hinata needed help studying for a test so I asked Sasuke to accompany her." She told him.

"What! There's a test?!" Naruto shouted. Tenten's sweat dropped. She was truly astounded at how much of an idiot Naruto actually was. "I need to study too!" He said, about to run off in the direction of the library, where most students studied.

Deidara popped out of nowhere, grabbing the collar of his shirt to hold him back. "No you don't." Deidara told him.

Naruto looked behind himself to see Deidara being the cause of his sudden stop. "But Deidara-" He protested.

"We're already two Hosts short." Deidara reminded him. "Remember, Sai had other activities today. So stay here." He finally let go of the spiky-haired kid's collar, causing him to fall to the floor.

There, Naruto sat defeated, both arms and legs crossed. A pout was placed on his face in defeat. "Humph!" He continued to pout.

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke were alone in the library sitting at a table way in the back. It was one of the farthest tables in the back that most people don't even bother going near. Hinata was sitting on one side, while Sasuke sat on the other, making the two across from one another. On the table Hinata had her math book out. She was doing the Chapter Review, which was the teacher had suggested them to do for studying.

Hinata was vigorously trying to solve a problem, while Sasuke was sitting there in silence, watching Hinata struggle.

"Then you divide…" Hinata whispered quietly to herself. "Or multiply? No, no, divide…" Truthfully Hinata was nervous just being alone in a room with Sasuke. It wasn't more then a couple of hours ago that she saw how cold-hearted he could be and now he was sitting alone in a room with her. It was scary.

"Um… next one…" Hinata said, skipping that equation. Sasuke glanced over at Hinata's paper to see the problem unsolved. He looked back up at Hinata who was biting her pencil nervously.

"Graph the…" Hinata whispered the rest in silence. She despised graphing questions. "Um… next…?" She continued going down the list. She then came to an unfamiliar equation. "Have we done a problem like this?" She asked herself.

Sasuke closed his eyes slowly. It was truly pathetic to watch. She hadn't even done one question, and the ones she had attempted to do she didn't finish. It was just annoying him to no end. She could have at least made up an answer. As all this passed through his mind his eyes remained shut.

"I'll come back to that one later."

He opened them up. That's it. It had to stop now.

Hinata was too wrapped up in a problem to notice Sasuke get up from his seat. "If you use the 2a+2b=2c thing, then maybe…"

"a2+b2=c2." She jumped at the sound of a voice from behind her. She recognized it immediately, which frightened her even more. Slowly she turned her head around and saw Sasuke standing behind her, looking over her shoulder. His eyes focused on her text book. He was so close, and his eyes were so… stern looking. He scared her entirely. She turned around to avoid looking at him any longer.

"You add those two and get 3." He answered the previously problem for her. "That's the slope and y-intercept." He continued on. "You divide, simplify and get ¼."

Hinata blinked. Was he answering each problem for her? Though he continued to speak Hinata was in too much of a state of shock to hear the answers coming from his mouth. Was he trying to help her? He did see her struggling. Maybe he wasn't that… no… he was still scary, but maybe he did have a heart… somewhat.

"And we did go over this in class." He finished, taking a seat beside her this time. Hinata smile softly, not looking at him, but at her book.

"Y-You're really g-good at math Uchiha-kun." Hinata praised.

"Whatever."

Hinata smiled. She gently pushed the book over so that Sasuke would able to read it as well. She pointed to a problem to make Sasuke look at it also.

"D-Do you know h-how to do t-this one?" Hinata asked. Sasuke looked over at the problem and analyzed it. After a few seconds he answered.

"6." He said. Hinata nodded.

"T-Thanks." She said. "But, um, h-how do you do it?"

Sasuke glanced at her. "What?"

His stare made Hinata feel nervous. She looked away, but still gave him an answer. "Um…" She hesitated. "How did you find out the a-answer?" She explained. "W-What steps did y-you take?"

"Steps?" He repeated. She nodded at him. This was the first time Sasuke had been asked to explain a problem. Usually Naruto would just harass him for the answers and it was done. But this girl, she wanted to actually _learn_ how to solve the equation. She wanted to learn how to come up with the answer so she could do it on her own. That little difference intrigued him, but only a little.

"Pencil." Sasuke said holding out his hand. Hinata handed him her pencil and passed him her notebook. Sasuke then began to scribble down the equation. "Watch." He told her. And she did. Just like that, she was being tutored by Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

"Ready?" Deidara asked. He glanced over at Tenten who was standing by the door, her hands on her hips. She nodded with a fierce smile. He then turned his gaze over to Neji was staring at Tenten looking completely annoyed and frustrated. Deidara smirked at how perturbed the Hyuuga male looked. He could already tell this was going to be interesting.

"Alright Neji," Deidara spoke. "All you gotta do is get Tenten to come to your table." Neji frowned. He didn't like this one bit. "Go!"

Neji sighed. "Tenten."

"Neji." Tenten teased with a smile.

"Come here." He ordered her.

Tenten rolled her eyes. That was Neji's typical way of doing things, by ordering people around or threatening them to do what he says. She was beyond used to his ways by now. The rest of the Host members, particularly Naruto stared at Neji with completely awe.

"Is he serious?" Naruto questioned, unsure of what happened.

"Seems so." Sasori responded.

"Such a direct approach." Itachi commented with interest. Naruto stared at Itachi with disbelief.

"How is that direct? He ordered her to come to him!" Naruto proclaimed.

"He's quite bold…" Itachi continued to analyze. Naruto gave Itachi the most dumbfounded look in the world. Was he not seeing the same thing that he saw?

"Are you even listening?" Naruto asked his senpai.

"Hush!" Deidara shushed him. Naruto frowned in defeat as Deidara continued to scold him. "Just shut up and watch." He ordered. Naruto pouted as he continued to watch Neji unsuccessfully try to persuade Tenten to come to his side.

"Come here… _please._" He emphasized.

Tenten eyes widened with amusement. "Wow, that's the first time I've ever heard you say that to someone." She noted, sounding slightly impressed with his effort. "But, no." She continued to decline.

"No?" Neji repeated. It way of asking 'why'.

"Because I'm trying to make this difficult for you." She admitted honestly with an innocent tone. "It'd be no fun if it was easy." She smiled.

He was done. No more games, this was just becoming a burden. He got up from the table he was placed at and headed towards Tenten. No one dared to move, but no ones eyes left Neji either, especially Tenten's. They watched him intently as he finally approached Tenten. Her eyes glued to his.

Neji lips then curled up into a smirk, forcing Tenten to express a confused look. He bent down and grabbed Tenten by her thighs, hauling her over his shoulder. The club members stared at him completely dumbfounded. Tenten frowned, hitting Neji as he carried her back over towards his table.

"Hey! Put me down! Right now Neji! I swear if you don't you _will_ be sorry!" She warned him as her arms flailed around in his grasp.

Naruto slowly turned to Deidara. He pointed a finger at the situation. "Is this allowed?" He asked his senpai.

"I guess it is…" Deidara answered, unsure of whether it was right or not.

"Interesting." Sasori commented.

"Indeed." Itachi agreed. "Shall we move on?"

* * *

"T-Thank you Uchiha-kun. Y-You're really good at math." Hinata thanked him shyly.

"Sasuke." He said randomly. Hinata looked at him confused, her head slightly tilted. Sasuke looked over at her. He knew that meant she was confused. He then looked away. "Sasuke." He repeated. She couldn't be that dumb.

"Sasuke…" Hinata repeated slowly. As the sound left her lips her eyes widened with realization. He wanted her to call him by his name like she did with Naruto. She glanced at him. His eyes were still avoiding her. Maybe they were becoming friends now. No more than an hour ago she didn't want anything to do with him. Still, there was something about him that made him seem different than what she had previously categorized him as.

"Sasuke…kun…" She said his name fully.

"What?" He responded to the call of his name. The intent in his voice made Hinata jump a little bit. She honestly hadn't expected him to answer, but since he did, she might as well express what was on her mind.

"N-Nothing." She muttered. "I-I was just… I-I was wondering…" She hesitated. "U-Um… w-what made you join t-the Host Club?" She asked. She felt a bit embarrassed by the question, maybe it was too personal. "I-I mean, you don't seem like the type w-who'd enjoy it."

There was a long, loud silence between the two. Hinata glanced over at Sasuke nervously. Maybe she had asked him the wrong question. He seemed to be ignoring it. So she hesitantly tried again to explain herself.

"I-I overheard you tell that girl y-you're already interested in someone." Hinata admitted. That's when she felt Sasuke eyes land on her. Whether they were full of annoyance, hatred, disbelief, she would not know. She didn't see. "I-I mean i-if that's the case, i-is it okay to be working a-at the Host Club?"

She could feel his eyes still staring her down. She was scared to turn and face him. But it was absolutely bothering her to know what kind of expression was placed on his face. It was the only way to tell how he was feeling.

So she did. She slowly faced him. His face looked annoyed.

She flinched at the cold expression. "I-I'm really sorry for eavesdropping!" She spastically apologized. "I-It was j-just bothering m-my mind for a while now…" She said softly, not sure if that was a legitimate way to get an answer.

She was just embarrassing herself. Why did she even bother?

"There…" Sasuke started to her surprise. "…isn't a girl I'm interested in." Sasuke told her. "There's just a girl I don't hate talking to." He corrected. "And the only time I talk to her is at that place."

Hinata was confused. Why could he only talk to this girl at the Host Club? Maybe… "I-Is she a client of yours?"

"I don't think of her as one." He responded vaguely.

"S-So she's different?" Hinata asked, becoming slightly interested.

Sasuke then looked away, placing his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand. "Ah…" He answered.

"W-Will you show her to me?" Hinata was extremely curious. She wondered what type of girl could make Sasuke not hate them. It was almost like a mystery. No, it _was_ a mystery.

"I don't think I can." He declined.

"Why?" Hinata accidentally let that slip out. She covered her mouth immediately after, with her face completely flushed. She glanced over at Sasuke who was smirking at her.

"She's shy."

* * *

"Tenten…" Neji grimaced.

"Neji…" Tenten smirked.

"How can I woo you?" Neji asked. Tenten frowned.

"Stop asking that! You're not supposed to ask!" Tenten scolded, annoyed at the Hyuuga lack of effort. Neji put on a displeased look.

"Hn." He grunted. This was not something he wanted to do, so why was he being forced to do it? This was really ridiculous. If his uncle found out this it would bring the Hyuuga name to shame.

"Hello?" Tenten said waving her hand in Neji's face. Neji glared as the brown-haired girl. Why was she making this so difficult for him? "Are you there?"

He grabbed her hand as it crossed his face. "Stop it." He said sternly. Tenten pouted she took her hand away from him sharply.

"That's not how to woo a girl Neji." She told him. Neji frowned. He knew wooing a girl like Tenten, a tomboy with no thought of love or romance, was almost beyond impossible. To her this was just a game… that was completely directed in her favor.

"Whatever." He grumbled. Tenten giggled childishly.

"Aw, come on Neji. At least give it a try." Tenten teased with glee. Neji continued to grumble some more foul phrases. As Tenten's grin grew larger. "Well? I'm waiting…" She said taking a sip of her of tea. "Ouch!"

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing," Tenten assured him. She was talking with her tongue out of her mouth. "I just burnt my tongue."

"Maybe she'll finally stop talking." Deidara whispered hopefully to Sasori.

"I heard that!" Tenten proclaimed. Deidara winced at how loud and screechy her voice had become. She frowned as she fanned out her tongue. It hurt, a lot.

"Here." Neji said, handing her his glass. "I had iced-tea. It'll cool your tongue."

Tenten smiled lightly as she quickly took his cup. She chugged down his iced-tea as if she hadn't drunk anything for days. Neji smirked.

"This is kind of like an indirect kiss." Neji whispered to her in her ear. Tenten felt her face immediately heat up as she gulped the last bit of her tea down forcefully.

"You blushed." Neji told her, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Neji passes!" Deidara exclaimed, cheerfully and a bit sarcastically.

"W-What?" Tenten questioned, utterly confused.

"You were wooed," Deidara explained.

"I was not!"

"But you blushed." Naruto told her.

"T-The tea was hot!" Tenten attempted to reason.

"Sure…" Deidara and Naruto cooed together.

"Shut up!" Tenten barked. "I don't even know why I came here." She muttered annoyed as she walked herself towards the exit.

"She's really moody…" Naruto mentioned sourly. Deidara shrugged.

"It's a monthly thing."

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke were heading back to the club from the library. Sasuke had his book bag strapped across his body while Hinata was holding hers in front of her own. They were walking together in silence. After so much that had happened today, Hinata wasn't sure how to feel about Sasuke. He seemed to have many different layers towards him. It was hard to make out which one was the real Sasuke.

Was he cold and heartless? At times maybe, but how could he be called that? He helped her with her homework. Was he kind and sweet? He never acted like it. There were just so many parts to Sasuke. He was so complex.

"S-Sasuke-kun," She still had to get used to calling him that, "t-thank you for h-helping me today."

"Hn."

"I think… a-ano…" She continued. "I think y-you're nicer t-than people think you are." Hinata commented shyly.

Nice? No one has ever told Sasuke Uchiha that he was nice. Sasuke scoffed. "I doubt that."

Hinata shook her head. A smile erupted onto her face. "I don't." Sasuke looked at her. Not with surprise or any other emotion, but he just looked at her. She didn't stutter. She was so sure of herself. It was different from the other Hinata he was used to seeing, the naïve one. Well, she was still naïve, she's just… more confident.

"Hinata." Neji interrupted. Sasuke and Hinata stared at him as he came about. Sasuke frowned. He wasn't a fan of Neji. Not have been, and probably never will. "Let's go." Neji ordered her

Hinata nodded. "Okay." She looked over at Sasuke and smiled. "Bye-bye S-Sasuke-kun." Sasuke nodded as his own way of dismissal.

Neji cocked an eyebrow. "Sasuke-_kun?_" He questioned curiously and with disapproval.

"Yes." Hinata assured him. "We're friends now."

"Are you?" Neji asked, his tone was obviously with disgust. It just made Sasuke smirk.

"Upset?" He provoked.

Neji's hard glare met Sasuke's cocky eyes. "Yes." He told him directly. Sasuke frowned. Neji then focused towards Hinata. "Let's go."

Hinata stepped up next to Neji and the two made their departure. While they walked, Hinata looked back at Sasuke one more time. He was still staring at her, which made her smile at him. The fact that Sasuke didn't mind that she had called them friends made her extremely joyous. Her relationship with him was improving. And to think, only couple hours ago, she had hated him. It was indeed funny how the world takes its course.

Sasuke stood there watching them leave. He found out how interesting Hinata was today. Even though she was so shy, she could be so open at the same time. It was never a mystery to tell what she was thinking, which was nice to have to try and figure it out. She was not that bad to be around.

"Yo teme!" Naruto said practically tackling Sasuke's back. Sasuke glared annoyed at how the peaceful atmosphere changed so quickly and drastically. "Where've you been?" Before Sasuke could answer, Naruto did it for him. "Oh right you were helping Hinata out. How'd it go? You two have fun?"

Sasuke's glare hardened at his friend. "No." He said.

Naruto shook his head. "Y'know if you keep acting like that Hinata will never wanna be you friend." Naruto warned him.

Sasuke snorted. "Hn. Doubt that." He said, walking off. Naruto frowned.

"You know you're always so cocky teme!"

* * *

**Well lordy-lou, thank goodness I'm done. Sorry it took forever and a year :P!**

**R&R please.! **


End file.
